What if? (Smallfoot)
by JulieTouHansen
Summary: This is a story about how things might've been if Migo and Percy could understand each other, the example is being shown here as the entire story line (from the part where the two of them meet each other), with Percy and the yetis understanding each other things get very interesting. Btw, It s mainly about Migo and Percy. Warning: This story contains spoilers from the movie!
1. Caring and trusting

Okay, let's go back to the time and place, Migo and Percy first met.

As Migo was carefully walking alongside the Yak Shak curiously looking into the windows (luckily nobody saw him), he suddenly heard a goat from behind him. Migo turned to see the small creature, but when it saw his face, it started screaming. Migo quickly shushed at it with a finger in front of his mouth to try to make it stop. And finally it stoped screaming, and then started to chew on a tiny shoe.

"Hey, what've you got there?" Migo asked as he walked towards the little goat, taking a closer look at what it was chewing on. "Shh, it's okay." Migo gently stroked the goat and pulled the shoe right out of it's mouth. Looking at the tiny piece of clothing, it had the shape of a small foot so he placed it next to his own foot to see the size difference, seeing his foot being _way_ bigger than the shoe, he _knew_ it came from a Smallfoot.

"I must be close." Migo said.

Then the door of the Yak Shak shot open, surprised, Migo turned, and he saw... a Smallfoot!

"There it is!" Migo whispered. That was when Percy appeared, walking out of the Yak Shak and making a call.

"I should introduce myself. Oh goodness, why am I so scared?" Migo whispered to himself, not knowing what he was gonna say to him.

"Please, dad. I just need a little more money till I get my show back on track!" Percy said into his phone, without knowing that a yeti was standing only a few feet away from him. Migo was for some reason expecting them to speak the same language, so he wasn't that surprised that he could understand what he said, but he _was_ wondering why the Smallfoot said that just out of nowhere, since he was the only Smallfoot to be seen at the moment, not knowing about phones at that time.

"Fine, just leave me completely broke here in the Himalayas, that's fine." Percy said most definitely being sarcastic, he hang up on the phone, putting it back into his pocket. As soon as he did that, he saw two, gigantic, blue feet in front of him. Slowly looking up, he saw a huge body covered in the whitest fur he had ever seen, and slowly he was making his gaze up to the yeti's face, which was smiling widely down at him showing his big, sharp teeth nearly sticking out of his mouth. Percy couldn't believe what he was looking at, he gasped as his heartbeat was now faster and shorter than ever.

"It's a yeti, it's a yeti, it's a yeti..." Percy whispered while the humongous yeti took Percy's breath away, he was terrified. Migo then bend down to the Smallfoot, putting his hands on his legs, still holding him up.

"Hi, little guy." Migo suddenly said with a friendly voice, Percy's eyes widened even more, he was frozen in place. He just heard a yeti _talk_ to him! Overwhelmed, Percy's eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted. Migo quickly got a worried look on his face, and went down on his knees to try to figure out what was going on with him.

"Uh, Smallfoot? Hello?" Migo carefully turned the little guy's head with one finger, to see if he was damaged in any way, but Migo didn't see anything.

Then a short, cold wind blew into Migo's fur, alarming him that a blizzard was about to hit them soon. He looked back down at the unconscious Smallfoot, he couldn't just leave him there when a huge blizzard was coming, and he also had to take him to his village. So he scooped Percy up in his arms and ran to a big and dry cave nearby, (with no bears) and was planning to keep the little guy there until the storm passed. When he was all the way into the cave, he gently put the still sleeping Smallfoot down on the ground.

"Don't worry, you're safe here, nice and warm." Migo said gathering some nearby sticks and placing them next to Percy, then Migo noticed that the little guy was shivering as he was lying down on the freezing rock ground. Migo was quick to pick him up again to keep him from freezing to death, then he noticed something falling out of the little guy's backpack as he got picked up. It looked like some sort of cocoon (which was a sleeping bag), it was the size of the Smallfoot, anyway. Then Migo got an idea, he put him inside the 'cocoon' so he would be kept warm. Migo then took a rock that was a little bigger than Percy, placed it next to the sticks he'd gathered and then laid the Smallfoot on top of the rock so he wouldn't just sleep on the ground. After that Migo found two small rocks and banged them into each other, making them create sparks.

A few minutes later, Percy began to feel warm, really warm. As he started to wake up he saw a campfire in front of him, burning brightly, warming him up easily.

"Ah, fire. So warm, so nice." Percy mumbled.

"You like that, little guy?" Percy suddenly heard, looking around confused for a few seconds, he saw the yeti next to the fire at Percy's foot end, looking and smiling down at him. Percy screamed in horror, wiggling and squirming to get out of the sleeping bag.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NO, NO, NO!" Percy screamed as he got out of the sleeping bag and now crawled as fast as he could away from Migo, looking horrified up at him. Migo started walking towards the terrified little guy.

"No, no! It's okay, I don't wanna hurt you!" Migo said trying to calm down the Smallfoot. Again, Percy's eyes got wider as he heard the yeti speak to him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Percy screeched, overwhelmed by the fact that a yeti just talked to him. Once again, Percy felt his eyes getting weaker as they were slowly rolling back in his head, about to make him pass out again. Migo noticed the dizziness that the little guy felt, and was quick to catch him before passing out completely.

"Oh no, please don't faint again." Migo begged as he was gently lifting the Smallfoot a little with his big hand. Percy quickly came to his senses again and, again, again, screamed and crawled backwards as fast as possible when he realized that the yeti was holding him, and had brought him so close to his enormous, intimidating face. When Percy panicked Migo quickly moved his hand away, he figured that the Smallfoot wanted to keep a bit of distance for now, at least until they knew each other a little bit more.

By now Percy had hit the end of the cave, he was cornered, there was no escape. Percy brought up his hands and feet in front of him, defensively trying to protect himself while wheezing, trying to catch his breath. As Migo was getting closer to him, and Percy couldn't get farther away from him, all he could do was to hope that it would all go away.

"PLEASE!" Percy begged, "DON'T HURT ME!" Migo heard the horror in the Smallfoot's voice as he said that. He suddenly backed away a little and sat down on his knees a few feet away from Percy.

"Hey, don't worry." Migo said with a concerned yet gentle voice, "I'm not gonna hurt you." Percy's eyes slowly opened up looking at the yeti's concerned face, Migo leaned forward, and made Percy flinch.

"NO, NO, NO, S-STAY BACK! PLEASE!" Percy stuttered now pulling his knees to his chest as he sat sideways against the stone wall and holding out one hand to signal Migo not come any closer. As he did, he accidentally scraped his right leg against the hard rock floor, causing a big, painful scar to open on his knee. Migo gasped as he saw the little guy get hurt that easily, he was a fragile little creature.

"Ahhh!" Percy cried out in pain as he was holding his wounded leg tightly. It tore Migo apart seeing his little Smallfoot in so much pain, he had to help him! Migo looked around searching for something that could make the little guy feel better. After a few seconds he spotted a rock that had the shape of a rock fruit, he knew that it's jell could heal Percy's wound because Migo's father used to lubricate the rock fruit jell over his wounds and they went away after like 10 minutes.

He was quick to grab it and pull it to him, using his head to crack it open. The yeti gently grapped the Smallfoot's hurt leg (not on the wound, of course) and carefully pulled it to him so he could see it clearly, it didn't look good, not good at all. Migo's eyes widened when he saw the little guy have such a deep wound.

"AAAAAHHHHH! NO, NO, NO, PLEASE!" Percy tried to pull his leg away from the yeti, but Migo wouldn't let him.

"Shh, easy, little guy. It's okay, calm down." Migo said gently patting Percy's head with one of his fingers, of course Percy didn't quite enjoy that, so he pulled his head back. Migo then dipped his finger in the jell and moved it close to Percy's wound.

"W-What is that?! What are you doing?!" Percy asked while panicking and, again, trying to pull his leg away.

"Hey, don't worry. Just sit still for a minute, okay?" Migo said as reassuringly as possible. Percy still wasn't so comfortable with Migo yet, so he closed his eyes tightly and prepared himself for the worst. The yeti then lubricated the Smallfoot's wound with the rock fruit jell as carefully as he could. It didn't take long before he was done.

"There, see? You're okay." Migo said with a calming voice, gently letting go of the little guy's leg. "Just give it 10 minutes, and you should feel much better." Migo said smiling down at Percy. The Smallfoot looked at the jell Migo had put on his wounded knee, it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would, he could even feel it slowly getting better already. He looked up at the yeti and saw the concerned and compassionate look in his eyes. He was very surprised but also thankful, but he chose to ask him some of the questions he had for him before trusting him too much.

"H-How... can you... talk?" Percy then asked shaking a little bit.

"I... don't know, I guess I just... can." Migo answered without having thought about why he was able to talk. Migo looked back down at the Smallfoot who still had a scared look on his face, Migo began to feel bad about himself, he only wanted the best for the Smallfoot, he wanted the little guy to feel safe with him.

"Okay, looks like we got off on the wrong foot, let's start over." Migo cleared his throat and sat down in Indian style. "Hi Smallfoot, I'm Migo." Migo said with a friendly smile, Percy though got a confused look on his face.

"Smallfoot?" Percy asked very confused. "Did you just call me... Smallfoot?"

"Oh, did I... offend you by calling you that?" Migo asked sounding as apologizing as possible. But Percy wasn't offended, he was just confused.

"N-no." He answered still shaking a little.

"Uh, y-you're not... gonna eat me, or anything... are you?" Percy asked a little worried of what he was going to answer.

" _Eat_ you?! No! Why would I eat you?!" Migo said while being shocked that he would think he would do such a thing. Percy gulped nervously before answering.

"Well, b-big... creatures like you n-normally... eat or... kill small creatures l-like me." Percy tried to explain while stuttering, trying not to offend the yeti. Migo was in shock, of course the little guy would feel threatened by him, he was a lot bigger than the Smallfoot, and he didn't have any horns or sharp teeth to defend himself with, no wonder he would be afraid!

"I-I'm sorry for making you think that, I didn't mean to scare you so much." Migo apologized still shocked that he had made him think that he would hurt, or possibly kill him. But Percy was still not sure why he was in the cave.

"Why did you b-bring me in here?" he asked, "What do you want with me?" Migo then finally got a chance to explain the whole situation, so that's what he did.

"I promise, I'm not gonna hurt you. I just need to take you home, and prove to everyone that you exist, so I can get un-banished." Migo explained, "Look, I saw another one of your kind up in the mountain where my kind live, but you are known to only exist in legend, so the others didn't believe me, and I got banished because they thought that I lied about it. So I went down here to find a real Smallfoot and bring one up the mountain so they could see that I told the truth and not be banished anymore."

Percy was left with his eyes wide open, not sure what to say. He understood that he didn't want to be banished and everything, but Percy still wasn't sure if he could trust him, I mean, he _had_ just met him and thought that he was gonna eat him.

"I never meant to do anything bad to you, I promise. I just need to take you up the mountain and show them that you exist, okay? I promise that I'll take you right back down after that." Migo promised to Percy who was still looking insecure and a bit unsafe, and he also noticed that the little guy was shivering a bit and his teeth were chattering.

"Are you cold?" Migo asked attentively.

"J-Just... a little." Percy said barely being able to speak because of the cold. Migo could clearly see that he was lying, the yeti turned to look at the warm, cozy fire about 15 meters behind him and then looked back at the Smallfoot, it was now shivering even more, wrapping itself up with it's arms to keep itself warm, but was still freezing. Migo didn't like seeing him like that.

"Here, let's get you warmed up." Migo said while reaching out for Percy.

"Wait, what are you doing?!" Percy asked pretty worried now as Migo was gently scooping the insecure Smallfoot up in his hands, carrying him over to the campfire to make him feel warm.

"It's okay, little guy. Just relax." Migo said reassuringly. As Percy realized that he was walking towards the fire, his eyes widened and he wiggled and squirmed trying to get out of the yeti's hands, he thought he was going to roast him for dinner.

"No! No, no, no!" Percy yelled while flinching and struggling to get away from the fire, Migo quickly but gently put Percy down onto the rock he was sleeping on before, right next to the fire. Percy slowly opened his eyes as he realized he was placed _next_ to the fire instead of _in_ it. As cold as Percy was at the moment, he quickly got comfortable with the fire and let out an 'ahh' in relaxation.

"There you go," Migo said calmly looking down at Percy, "That should keep you nice and warm." Percy looked up at Migo and smiled slightly.

"Thanks." Percy said as he warmed himself up by the warm and toasty fire, no longer shivering. Though there was something Percy had to know as Migo kept trying to help him.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Percy asked the yeti, Migo looked at him as if that was the stupidest thing anyone had asked him.

"Well, I couldn't just let you sit there shivering with an open wound." Migo responded which left Percy quiet for a moment, surprised that the yeti actually cared about him.

"You said your name was... Migo, right?" Percy said smiling up at the yeti. Migo then turned to face the Smallfoot and nodded.

"Yeah, that's my name." Migo said smiling back at Percy, "What's your name?" Migo then asked.

"I'm Percy." the Smallfoot said with a friendly voice. Migo had never heard that kind of name before, he was truly amazed.

"Percy..." Migo whispered to himself, "That's a really cool name! Pleased to meet you, Percy." Migo said as he held out his finger to shake Percy's hand, Percy tried to figure out why he held out his finger at him, like he was pointing at him. Finally he realized what he was trying to do, so Percy took out his hand and gently shook the yeti's finger up and down.

"Pleased to meet you too, Migo." Percy said with a genuine smile on his face this time, then turned his face to the fire, focusing on keeping himself warm. Migo studied him as he did that, he was so happy to see that Percy was no longer afraid of him.

"How are you doing?" Migo asked attentively, wanting to make sure that the little guy was comfortable.

"I'm doing just fine." Percy said all calm and relaxed, "The warmth is very nice." Migo noticed that warmth was very important to the Smallfoot, and the yeti knew that he had to remember that to keep him satisfied and happy. Migo turned his gaze outside the cave and realized that the blizzard had passed.

"Oh, the storm has lifted!" Migo cheered, "What do you say me and you get up that mountain and prove you exist?" he asked Percy. The Smallfoot's smiling face suddenly turned into a worried expression as the yeti said that, Percy looked outside trying to decide if he should go with Migo or go back to the human village. After a short moment of silence, Percy looked at his leg that had been damaged, but then realized that it wasn't damaged anymore, it was all gone just like Migo said it would be. But it had barely been 5 minutes since Migo put the jell on his wound, maybe it worked faster on Percy because there wasn't as much skin to grow back as there was on the thick skin of the yetis, even if his wound was really deep. There was no proof that he had been damaged, anyway. From that moment, Percy knew he could trust Migo.

"And you promise that you'll take me right back down after that?" Percy asked sounding very serious.

"I promise." Migo said with a reassuring and warm voice.

"And... the other yetis... they're not gonna hurt me either, right?" Percy asked with a little worry in his voice.

"They won't, don't worry. You'll be completely safe." Migo said with a warm smile. At that moment, Percy finally made his decision.

"Okay, I'll do it." Percy said, which Migo was very happy to hear.

"Great, let's get you up there then." Migo said wearing a big smile.

"But, _how_?" Percy asked before seeing Migo tying up the sleeping bag with some rope from Percy's backpack, and then strapping it onto his chest.

"Like this." Migo said pointing at the sleeping bag, gesturing for Percy to come inside of it before offering his hand to Percy so he could lift him up to the sleeping bag. Percy started gathering the things that had fallen out of his backpack, and then swung it onto his back.

"Alright, here goes nothing." Percy said to himself while climbing onto Migo's hand, letting the yeti hoist him up to his chest to the sleeping bag, Percy then slid himself into it.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Migo said and then grabbed some smoldering rocks from the fire. "Here, these should keep you warm." Migo said before dropping them into the sleeping bag.

"No! No, no, no!" Percy yelled while flinching of the idea of the hot rocks, but as the rocks touched his cold feet, he quickly realized that they were warm and toasty.

"Ahh," Percy said in relaxation, "That's actually quite nice." he remarked, Migo couldn't help but chuckle a little when Percy said that. Migo tightened the rope so his friend wouldn't just blow away as they went up the mountain.

Migo and Percy were now making their way up the mountain, to the yeti village. As they came to a an area where there was a huge split between two tall hills on the mountain where there could've easily been about the quarter of a mile between at least, Migo just jumped over to the other hill without even dropping a sweat. Percy couldn't possibly be anything but amazed by that!

"We're almost there." Migo said to Percy reassuringly.


	2. Meeting new friends

**Hey guys, I'm finally back! Sorry for all the wait, I'll try my best to keep this updated monthly.**

Migo and Percy were now inside the clouds as they were making their way up the mountain. Migo checked on Percy every few minutes making sure he was okay, by now the Smallfoot was sound asleep as the yeti kept climbing up the mountain carefully now that he had a sleeping Smallfoot on his chest. Migo smiled down at the sleeping little guy, his snoring was so quiet that Migo sometimes thought that he had been blown away by the wind or something. The yeti thought Percy looked so cute when he was just hanging there, sleeping quietly, _peacefully_ even. He let him sleep until they got to the others.

Finally they made it above the clouds, but Migo saw that the S. E. S. was about a mile to his right with Meechee hanging over the edge of the mountainside. He didn't really know what to think, other than that it wouldn't be worth it if they dropped her down now that Migo was above the clouds again. He didn't know how long they had her hanging like that and Migo didn't want to waste any time, so he started waking Percy up by carefully shaking him awake.

"Percy. Percy, wake up." Migo whispered to the Smallfoot, Percy's eyes then started to open as he was waking up. "Did you have a nice nap?" Migo asked smiling down at Percy. The first thing Percy saw when his eyes opened was the yeti's smiling face, and somehow, Migo's face was the most reassuring and calming thing Percy could have seen at that moment. He smiled back at the yeti.

"Yes, I did." Percy responded. He quickly realized that the belongings were different, though. "Is this the place?" Percy asked Migo.

"Yes. Are you ready?" Migo asked hoping that he was. Percy still had some doubt inside of him, but he chose to ignore it for now. Since Migo had helped him so much, the least Percy could do was return the favor.

"I'm ready." He said. Migo then smiled down at Percy once again, still very thankful for his decision to go with him. Migo then turned his gaze to the S. E. S. and then jumped up, waving his hands wildly trying to get their attention.

"Guys!" Migo yelled out to them, they didn't seem to notice him though, so he tried again. "Guys!" he yelled a little louder now, seeming to have caught Meechee's attention. She pointed at Migo in excitement, making the rest of the S. E. S. turn around and spot him. Migo then ran towards them still with one hand in the air to make sure they knew it was him.

"Migo!" They all said surprised that he was even alive. Though Gwangi accidentally let go of the rope that was holding Meechee up over the mountainside when he saw Migo, causing her to fall down (obviously). He was quick to grab the rope and pull it up again though, but he pulled so hard that it caused Meechee to fly up into the sky (not literally). As she was falling down again Gwangi ran side to side hoping he'd catch her.

"I've gotcha!" Gwangi said. Meechee though landed perfectly fine on her hands and legs right next to Fleem, who was cowering not wanting to get squished by Meechee. She then ran over to Migo and hugged him.

"Migo! I'm so relieved!" She said.

"Oh, hi!" Migo responded hugging her back for a quick moment but then let go again, trying to act casual, Meechee did the same.

"See? I told you he was alive." Fleem said, though everyone knew he was lying. Then Gwangi and Kolka joined the hug.

"My brother!" Gwangi said to Migo as his arms was all around him and Meechee.

"Oh, Migo!" Kolka said as she was also hugging them. Though when Migo looked down he realized that Percy was getting squished by all the hugging.

"Woah, woah guys! Easy, easy!" Migo said causing them to back off as Migo held the little guy close to him to protect him from being squished too hard, he _was_ a very fragile little creature. They others then noticed the gray cocoon looking thing Migo had strapped onto his chest.

"What is that?" Kolka asked pretty worried of what could be inside.

"Smallfoot Evidentiary Society," Migo began as he unstrapped Percy from his chest. "Meet your mystical creature." Migo laid Percy down on a flat rock in front of the other yetis. Percy was pretty nervous of meeting the yetis, but he snapped out of it, swallowed the fear and started wiggling his way out of the sleeping bag, he knew it was to late to back out. The S. E. S. was very excited to see what kind of creature Migo had brought up the mountain (Well, all of them but Fleem).

Finally, Percy got out of the sleeping bag, revealing most of his body to the yetis. They were all stunned by the fact that it was a real Smallfoot, and Percy was stunned by the fact that he was standing (well, _sitting_ ) face to face with four more yetis!

"I knew it was real." Meechee said almost crying of happiness.

"No one's gonna think I'm crazy anymore!" Gwangi said wearing a big smile, showing his huge teeth.

"He is so beautiful!" Kolka wheezed in excitement, admiring the looks of the little creature.

"And so short!" Fleem said, finally meeting a creature that was smaller that him.

"Guys, this is Percy." Migo said introducing his new friend to the S. E. S., Percy then waved with a slight smile.

"Hi..." Percy said nervously. The others were now even more amazed now that they heard that the could Smallfoot talk.

"He can talk?!" Kolka asked stunned by the fact that the creature actually had language skills. Fleem then suddenly picked him up and started shaking him.

"Fear me, little creature! I am your god!" Fleem yelled putting Percy down and raised his hands in the air dominantly, causing Percy to slowly back away from him.

"Fleem, what are you doing?" Kolka asked.

"Establishing dominance." Fleem answered, and it seemed to work since Percy was still backing away.

"No!" Kolka told Fleem while picking Percy up to get him away from Fleem. "We don't dominate. We welcome him, with open arms!" Kolka placed Percy back down on the rock, but accidentally knocked him off of it again as she was waving her hands to the sides, motioning 'open arms'.

"Oh! Did I just do that?" Kolka asked both sorry and surprised of her super strength compared to little Percy. She picked him up and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Kolka asked the Smallfoot with a baby voice, squishing his face with two giant fingers.

"I'm sorry, I love you. I love you." She said. Percy then got picked up by Gwangi.

"We gotta bring this truth to the village, blow some tiny minds." the big curly yeti said, motioning 'mind blow'.

"Wait, a whole _village_?!" Percy asked both worried and somehow amazed. Migo hadn't mentioned anything about a village, Percy thought he was talking about only a few yetis, not a whole freaking _village_! Migo didn't think of that he had forgot to mention that part, he felt _so_ guilty for not telling him all of it.

"Migo, didn't you tell him we had a village?" Meechee asked wearing a 'how could you _not_ have told him' look, her eyes pointing directly at Migo's. Migo though wasn't looking at Meechee, but at Percy. He felt so responsible for him not being fully aware of what he was deciding to do.

"Goodness, Percy I'm so sorry. I didn't think of that you didn't know we were going to our village." Migo apologized. Percy was surprised of how sorry Migo actually was, he had _literally_ never seen a more sorry face in his life.

"It's alright, Migo. It's no big deal." Percy then said, leaving _Migo_ with the surprised face. He had _not_ expected Percy to forgive him so quickly. Kolka then wheezed of how cute Percy was as he forgave Migo.

"That's so cute!" She said before grabbing him, and pulling him into another tight hug. Percy yelped as she suddenly picked him up and he got blue in the face when she squeezed all the air out of him.

"Woah, easy. Give him some space." Meechee said while carefully taking Percy out of Kolka's hands to let him breathe, and Percy also took a deep inhale as Meechee was holding him and placing him gently back down on the rock.

"You okay, Percy?" Migo asked attentively.

"Yeah, never better." Percy said. Compared to the state of the Smallfoot, the others could sense that he was being sarcastic. Percy stood on his knees and hands still catching his breath after he had almost been strangled. Migo gently put his hand on Percy's back for support, casing Percy to look up at him. Migo smiled down at him with an 'It's okay, I'm here for you' expression on his face, which made a smile form on Percy's face as well.

"Percy, this is Meechee, Gwangi, Kolka and Fleem," Migo said as he gestured to each of the members of the S. E. S.. "They're my friends." Percy thought those names were very peculiar, and he knew he wasn't going to remember any of them at first, but he'd try.

"Wow, those are some... interesting names." Percy said, causing almost all of them to chuckle (Fleem didn't chuckle, he just got offended). Meechee then tapped Migo's shoulder before tilting her head to the side to let him know that she wanted to talk to Migo in private.

"So, should we do it?" Meechee asked in whisper, Migo got a worried look on his face when she asked that. He was starting to get second thoughts about taking him to the village, there _was_ a big chance that the Smallfoot would get hurt again, even if it was on accident. Migo didn't want to see Percy like that again, especially not since he had promised to him that he wouldn't let him get hurt.

"Uh..."

"Hey, guys!" Gwangi interrupted, Migo and Meechee turned to face Gwangi, Kolka and Fleem. Kolka cooed at the Smallfoot while Gwangi held his bare foot.

"Check this out!" The curly purple yeti said before he wiggled his finger against Percy's foot, causing him to squirm in hard laughter.

"Hey! Ahahahahaha! That t-hickles!" Percy said while laughing hard, he tried to move his foot away but Gwangi wasn't gonna let him go, he had only just begun.

"He's ticklish!" Kolka said in adoration, she soon joined in and wiggled her finger against Percy's stomach and sides, making him laugh even harder.

"No, no! St-hop it! Ahahahaha!" Percy screamed in laughter as the yetis kept tickling him. Migo and Meechee thought he looked so adorable when he squirmed and laughed, having the time of his life. Migo had no idea that there was such a side of him, he loved seeing his Smallfoot be so happy. And seeing him like that in front of these curious, unpredictable yetis, made him think that taking Percy to the village wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.

Though he could sense that the tickling was getting a little too much for Percy, so he walked over to the others and held his hands out motioning for them to stop.

"Okay, guys. I think he's had enough now." Migo said laughing slightly, then gently picking up the little guy. Percy yelped for a second, not expecting Migo to suddenly pick him up, but then looked up and saw another reassuring face from the yeti, slowly calming him down again.

"You ready, Percy?" Migo asked motioning to the sleeping bag, Percy kept getting worried of the idea of meeting a village full of yetis, but he did know one thing; If anything went wrong, Migo would be there to protect him. Percy was gaining more and more of Migo's trust as every few minutes passed, he knew he could trust him enough to let him take him to who knows how many other yetis and still be safe as long as he was with Migo.

"Yeah, I am." Percy said, making Migo smile in gratefulness. He then stretched out the top of the sleeping bag, making the hole bigger so the Smallfoot could easily come inside of it. Percy then once again slid himself into the sleeping bag, though a pleasant surprise was at the bottom of it.

"Ahhh." Percy said as he got all relaxed, his feet had once again touched the toasty rocks at the end he had completely forgotten about. Though he was surprised that they were still hot. Migo looked down at the relaxed little guy, the yeti couldn't help but smile. He brought his finger to the Smallfoot's head, gently rubbing it like he was his pet. Percy felt a bit of embarrassment as he did that, but instead of complaining he laughed and shook his head.

All of the yetis (plus Percy) then started making their way to the village, none of them could wait to show the amazing little creature they'd discovered.

 **Sorry this chapter was pretty short but as I've said before; I've been working on a lot of stories this past month, and if you don't mind encounters, I might upload them later on, but for now I'm gonna focus more on this story. Sorry if you like this and are impatient but you'll just have to bear with me, it takes some time to write these and I hope you understand.**


	3. A whole new world

Migo and his friends were making their way into the village, a lot of the yetis quickly noticed them.

"What? Migo's back?" A yeti asked in the background, many of them gasped, they all knew he had been banished, so seeing him suddenly just walk into the village was very sudden and surprising.

"Yeah, that's right. In your face!" Fleem said trying to both sound and look cool, but failed miserably when he tripped and fell on his face.

"Ow, my face!" He shouted.

"Hey listen, everyone! Stop what you're doing and follow us!" Migo yelled out to everyone in the village. "This is gonna be the best part of your day!"

Meanwhile, Percy was strapped onto Migo's back and could hear everything they said, he didn't think being showed to the village would be that big of a deal to all of them. Sure Percy thought it was a big deal to him, because he was about to see a whole new world full of legendary creatures, but the fact that he would be the center of attention and that he himself was such a big thing to see, it was unbelievable.

"Hey, Migo! Welcome ba..." Percy suddenly heard from not that far away it seemed, he got a little intimidated by the dark, rumbly voice and crept himself together for a moment, until he heard the next sentence.

"Hold on, aren't you supposed to be banished?" The dark voice asked (it was Trorp).

"Yep." Migo responded, surprisingly sounding not the least bit intimidated or worried.

"Oh, cool." Thorp said, Percy was a little confused of what was happening, but he didn't think it was that important so he didn't think it was worth thinking that much about.

After that Migo started talking, and by the sound of it, Percy would guess it was an announcement.

"Fellow yetis, behold... the Smallfoot!" Migo shouted out to everyone as he pulled Percy out of the sleeping bag, holding him up so everyone could see him. He then pulled the little guy's boot off of his foot, showing it to all the yetis in the village, everyone gasped. They never thought such a creature existed, but now with it being shown right before their eyes, how couldn't they?

Meanwhile, Percy was looking at the village in awe, he knew all along he was going to meet other yetis, but this was certainly not what he had imagined.

"I can't believe my eyes!" Percy said amazed by, well... everything! "These aren't primitive beasts living in caves, this is a complex civilization." Percy said to himself, hoping that the others didn't hear him, the last thing he wanted was to make a whole village full of yetis dislike him.

Percy then grabbed his phone from his pocket, and started filming and taking pictures of the village.

"So," another voice suddenly said, everyone turned around to see that it was the Stonekeeper, standing at the entrance to the palace.

"What's all the excitement about this time?" the Stonekeeper asked sounding like this was something Migo did all the time, and the Stonekeeper was getting really tired of.

"Migo found a Smallfoot!" A yeti said from the crowd.

"Hmm, that's one guess." The Stonekeeper said lifting a shoulder in disagreement.

"But daddy, he has a small foot!" Meechee then said walking up to Migo and Percy, gesturing to Percy's foot. Percy was starting to feel a little weird about this whole situation, it was a little uncomfortable for him to be the center of attention.

"Hmm, don't yaks have small feet?" the Stonekeeper asked. Meechee sighed as her father kept disagreeing with them, Percy got pretty offended by the fact that that yeti had just called him a yak.

 _"What is this guy's deal?"_ Percy thought, so far deciding that he didn't like that yeti. _"Do I really look like a_ yak?"

"Let me take it into the palace, so we can find out what it is." the Stonekeeper said, Percy was getting worried of the thought of being alone with that guy, there was something about him that Percy didn't like, and so far he only _really_ felt safe when he was with Migo. Also as Migo heard the Stonekeeper say that, he took one hand up in front of Percy protectively, wanting him to stay with him to make sure he was safe and secure.

"But what if it _is_ a Smallfoot?! Does that mean a stone is wrong?!" A yeti called Garry asked while panicking, making the whole village gasp (well, except for the S. E. S. and Percy of course).

"*cough* They're all wrong! *cough* *cough*" Gwangi said from the crowd, which also made the whole village gasp. Percy was pretty confused at this point, what did they mean by 'stone'? Why was that yeti with the staff wearing a dress of rocks? Did they just really like rocks? Was it a religion thing?

"Garry, breathe. Everyone please, what did the stones tell us about questions?" the Stonekeeper said, the whole village started breathing in deeply while bringing their hands to their chest with their palms upwards, but instead of taking them down again ("pushing down their questions"), they went over to Migo, Meechee and the Smallfoot, pouring out with questions.

"I have _so_ many questions!" Garry shouted desperately, actually wanting to know more about the Smallfoot.

Suddenly Percy was placed on a big flat rock in the village, surrounded by curious yetis.

"Where is it from?"

"Why is it pink?"

"How did you get it here?"

"What does it eat?"

"How does it think with such a tiny little brain?"

There was so many questions that Percy could barely answer any of them before another question came up, so Migo did most of the talking.

"Honestly, I have just as many questions as you do." Migo said. A moment after, Percy was sitting on another stone, holding up a magazine, teaching more of the yetis how the human world actually worked. They were all very fascinated about all the stuff the humans had that the yetis had never thought of making.

Suddenly, Percy was placed on Migo's shoulder as they were walking through the village, Percy of course was filming it all, there were so many things in the village that he had never seen before. It was all so new and strange and yet, Percy really liked it.

"Where is it's horns?"

"Is that it's hair?"

"Does it want a bite of fruit?"

"How is it here if the stones says it can't be?"

Percy had heard a lot about 'the stones', but he still wasn't certain of what it was. He tapped Migo's shoulder, trying to get his attention.

"What is it with these 'stones' that everyone talks about?" Percy asked in whisper.

"Well, we have these stones that our rules are written in, like... the one that says Smallfeet don't exist." Migo explained, Percy was gonna have to get used to them calling him Smallfoot because apparently that was what humans were known as up there. But that's not what threw Percy off, it was the fact that they had a rule that said that their kind didn't exist, Percy thought that was a weird thing to write in stone.

"Wait, what? There's a stone that says _I_ don't exist?" Percy asked both surprised and, again, confused. The way Percy said that made Migo think about it for a moment, he was starting to think it sounded strange as well.

"Well, yeah. But when you say it like _that_ , it sounds pretty weird." Migo admitted, they both went quiet for a moment, thinking about that maybe the things written in those stones might not be meant to do anything that good for the village after all.

Migo was especially confused at this point, it was their number one rule, something they'd been told for generations, and now the thought of that it wasn't even true made him think of how many of the rest of the stones that were actually telling the truth. He had never really thought of it that way, but now he was starting to have second thoughts about trusting the stones.

It wasn't a long moment of silence before someone else started talking, though.

"What is he doing?"

"Is he really gonna fly?" Someone said, which made Percy and Migo turn around to see what was going on. Suddenly out of nowhere, they saw a yeti on the edge of a big rock that was wearing what looked like a hand-made hang glider. Percy got pretty worried for a second, they didn't even know how something like that precisely worked yet, it could easily just collapse at any moment.

"Uh, maybe that's not such a...!" Before Percy could even finish the sentence, the yeti jumped off the high rock, Percy cringed expecting the yeti to immediately crash into something. But instead, the yeti gracefully soared around in the village. Percy was both surprised and amazed, it was literally just a some sticks and some fabric looking things that held him up, how could it carry a whole yeti so easily? Migo was absolutely stunned, what an amazing thing that thing was! He was also stunned by that the Smallfeet had created such a thing, it was amazing!

A few minutes later Migo was hanging from a big ice cube on the Rope Transport, his hand sticking to it like glue. Percy was also sticking onto the ice cube, though pretty much his whole body was glued to it.

The Smallfoot then waved with his leg to get Migo's attention, wanting to have a selfie with him. Migo still didn't quite get the idea of 'selfies', but he decided to just go with it since Percy seemed to think it was important.

Then the ride came to their stop, and hot water was splashed both on Migo's hand, and also accidentally on Percy's entire body. Percy yelped as he fell to the ground like a raindrop (though luckily landed on his feet), and then started shaking, the hot water made him both burn and freeze at the same time. Migo of course, noticed immediately and got worried when he saw Percy like that, the yeti then got an idea.

"Come on, Percy. I know a quick way to dry you up." Migo said in reassurance as he held his hand out flat in front of Percy, wanting him to climb onto it. Slightly worried and confused he did so and ended up on Migo's shoulder.

Not long after they were on a high hill, Migo had invited Meechee to come along with them and she gladly followed them.

Percy was a little confused about what they were doing up there, and then suddenly Migo gently grabbed Percy and placed him on the back of his head, in a position where he was resting his hands on the yeti's horns.

"Hold on." Migo said looking up at his friend with an excited expression on his face. Those words made Percy a little more worried now, he didn't hesitate doing what Migo said though, surely he would've told him to hold on for a good reason.

When Migo could tell that the Smallfoot had a good hold of his horns he started sliding down the hill through the village, with Meechee following close behind.

Migo thought this would be a good way to both dry him up, show him the _whole_ village and to just have some fun. Migo always slid down those hills to just have a fun time once in a while, and he wanted to share that same experience with Percy, he wasn't his prisoner after all, he was his friend.

Percy let out a short yelp when Migo suddenly slid down, but a quick moment after, Percy started actually enjoying the ride, in fact, he thought it was really fun!

Migo could tell that his Smallfoot enjoyed it, so he started sliding side to side, making the ride a little more exiting for the little guy who was already having so much fun as he was sitting on the yeti's shoulders, and could basically see the whole village from that height.

Meechee watched them in amusement, both Percy and Migo was having such a blast together, and it looked like Migo's strategy was working; it dried Percy up, he got a good look at the village, and he was having fun. Though not for too long, Migo slipped suddenly, causing both Meechee and Percy to fall too. But when they landed, they all bursted out in laughter.

When the laughter had died down, a mammoth suddenly came over, sniffing Percy's hair. Kind of scared of what it was, Percy turned to see the big mammal, but when it saw his face it got scared and started jumping on Percy. Percy screamed and cowared as the mammoth luckily didn't hit him, and when he got the chance, he didn't hesitate to try to get away from it.

"Blossom! Sit!" Meechee said to her pet mammoth. Meanwhile Migo quickly took Percy up in his hand and scanned him for damages, and by the looks of it he had no visible damage, though he was of course close to (if he wasn't) traumatized. Migo then gently patted Percy on the head with two of his fingers, so he knew he was safe.

"I've got you." Migo reassured him in full concern, and surprisingly it didn't take long for Percy to calm down again. He was kind of getting used to Migo just being there for him when he needed him, it was actually kind of cute how the yeti cared about him so much.

When Meechee had calmed her mammoth down (and scolded it), Migo moved Percy closer to it, so he could see that there was nothing to be afraid of. Though while the yetis only saw mammoths as pets, Percy had a completely different opinion.

"No, no, no, no! Don't...!" Percy couldn't even finish the sentence before the mammoth (aka, Blossom) sniffed his face, making Percy yelp and cower in Migo's hands, frightened that Blossom would try to hurt him again.

Though to Percy's surprise, Blossom suddenly grabbed him with her trunk and pulled him all the way up to her face so she could see him clearly, (she's really near sighted).

When she had scanned him completely, she made happy mammoth noises, jumping in excitement and squeezed Percy hard while pressing him against her cheek, giving him a big and loving hug. Percy could sense that the mammoth really liked him, though her tight grip was making him go pale in the face.

Migo of course noticed quickly, hurried over to his Smallfoot and gently grabbed him, letting him rest in the security of his hands, giving him a chance to catch his breath.

"I think she likes you." Migo said to Percy who was starting to look normal again.

"Oh, yeah. She's a cheeky one." Percy said surprised that such a big animal could be so cuddling, both Migo and Meechee laughed, and Percy couldn't help but laugh slightly with them.

 **That's all for this chapter guys, sorry if the wait is too long, I am considering updating this more often than once a month now that there's not coming that many stories of this movie anymore (and some has been removed). But doing it monthly just gives me plenty of time to write a good chapter, it depends on how fast I come up with something to write for this story, really. Anyway, I hope this was worth reading and I'm hoping you'll stick around for the next chapter.**


	4. Maybe it should've stayed secret

**GOOD NEWS!: As a reward for all of you who has been supporting my work and followed my story ( _and_ convinced me to continue it), I have now uploaded 2 chapters! I don't want to say too much so... let's get on with the chapters! Enjoy!**

Migo and Percy continued walking through the village, with Percy sitting on Migo's shoulder, truly enjoying the sight seeing. Meechee has been called by her dad/the Stonekeeper to have a chat, so the male yeti continued on with showing the Smallfoot their wonderful world by himself, which he didn't have a problem with.

As they were walking, they passed a few yeti children playing and running around about Migo's feet. Percy thought the small yetis were so adorable, he couldn't help but smile in adoration.

"Aw," Percy said, "They're so cute." Migo couldn't hold back an adoring laugh as he heard his Smallfoot say that, which caused the children to look up at them. When they spotted the Smallfoot on Migo's shoulder, they all oohed in wonder at the new, tiny creature. Migo laughed once again, now gently grabbing Percy and lowering him down to the small yetis so he could greet them.

"Kids, this is Percy." Migo said holding the little guy in his hands in front of the yeti kids. They all waved at him.

"Hey, Percy!" They all said while smiling at the Smallfoot.

"Hi." Percy said, waving and smiling back at them. The tiny yetis all gasped, even they were amazed by the fact that the new, strange creature could talk the same language as them.

One of the children then grabbed Percy and pulled him into a tight and loving hug. Percy was surprised of how welcoming and loving all the yetis were, and of how loved he actually was by all of them, it was crazy!

Soon all the kids joined the hug, making sure he didn't leave feeling unloved. And he didn't, if anything he felt a bit too loved, his face once again turned pale white with all the yetis squeezing the air out of him.

"Hey, take it easy on him kids, he needs to breathe." Migo said, his hands out, signaling for the children to let him go for a minute. The cuddly little yetis did so, making the Smallfoot fall to the ground with a yelp, luckily the snow lessened a lot of the pain.

Both the kids and Migo stared at him for a few seconds in concern, until Percy lifted up a hand, signaling that he was okay.

"I'm okay." Percy said while taking a few deep breaths, trying to make his heart beat at least a little bit slower.

Suddenly, another one of the tiny yetis grabbed Percy's leg, admiring his teeny tiny little foot. Another of the kids pulled off the little guy's boot, revealing his actual foot. They all then smiled in realization, it was...

"A Smallfoot!" They shouted alltogether, Percy laughed at that even _they_ called him Smallfoot, it was now confirmed that everyone in the village had that name for him.

Then out of nowhere, Migo bend down to the kids, covering his mouth, whispering something to them, laughing slightly as he did so. Percy was a little confused at that moment, what did he say to them? What was he laughing about?

Then one of the small furry ones started wiggling his finger against Percy's bare foot, which was still being held up by another one of them. The little guy then squirmed and laughed hysterically.

"Hey! St-hop it! Ahahahaha!" Percy shouted between the laughs, though it only made more of the children tickle him, making him laugh more hysterically than he even thought he could.

"No! Don't- ahahahahaha! I'm se-herious!" Migo started down at the Smallfoot, enjoying what he was looking at. The yeti loved it when his Smallfoot laughed like that, seeing that big of a smile on his face made Migo feel happier than ever. Percy noticed this time, he got a little annoyed that he just stood there and did nothing, but he figured he didn't mean anything by doing so, so his anger evaporated quickly.

One of the kids then saw Percy's backpack laying in the snow. He picked up the strange item and stared at it for a bit with a questioning face. Percy then picked himself up from the ground and walked over to the little yeti.

"That's my **backpack** ," Percy began to explain, "That's where I have all my stuff." Percy then zipped up his backpack and took a banana out of it as an example. The yeti looked at the banana, then at the backpack, he then reached into it to see what else was in there and found a blanket.

"That's called a **blanket** , I use it when I need to be warm." Percy explained, Migo payed extra attention to this part, he remembered how much his Smallfoot appreciated warmth, and he wanted to make sure that he got the best service he could get, so he noted in his mind that this 'blanket' could do just that.

Migo then turned to look at his crossbow of a home and remembered his dad, he hadn't even gone over and said hi to him after he came back, and now with Percy teaching the children about his things and what they do with them, he thought this would be a good time to do it.

"Hey, Percy. I'm gonna go check on my dad, you think you'll be fine here with the kids?" Migo asked hoping that Percy didn't mind him leaving for a few minutes.

"Sure, Migo. You just go, I'll stay here and teach the little ones about my stuff." Percy said sending a smile to Migo, and Migo smiled back.

"Okay, I'll be back as soon as possible." Migo said already running his way to his home, eagerly wanting to tell his dad Dorgle about what had happened. Percy laughed and shook his head as he watched Migo dash off to what seemed to be...

"Is that a giant crossbow?"

Suddenly Gwangi was standing in front of him followed by a few other yetis, and with a toilet paper roll in his hand.

"Can you translate the Scroll of Invisible Wisdom?" Kolka asked, Percy was very confused at this point. 'Scroll of invisible wisdom', was that _really_ what they thought _toilet paper_ was?

"Uh," Percy said, huffing a little laugh. "Sweetheart, we... we don't _write_ on those." Percy said with an alarming face. Kolka's face suddenly turned from an exciting expression to a more questioning and confused look.

"Well, what _do_ you use them for?" She asked, getting a little more of the excitement back. Percy awkwardly looked around.

"Uhm..." Percy felt pretty embaresed to admit what they were _actually_ used for, he stepped a little closer to Kolka before answering. "We use them to..." he hand gestured for her to come closer, whispering the rest of the sentence in her ear.

"Oh! Uh, that's what it's...? Oh." Kolka was left with wide eyes, and some shocked, disgusted and regretting expressions on her face.

"What? What is it?" Gwangi asked, desperately wanting to know what they were talking about.

"Uh," She looked at the curly yeti with an awkward look. "They, uhm..." she covered her mouth with her big hand, whispering the answer now in _Gwangi's_ ear.

"Oh." He awkwardly switched his gaze at Percy, Kolka and the toilet paper roll (or 'the Scroll of Invisible Wisdom'). There was a minute of awkward silence between them, until Meechee showed up again.

"Hey," she said waving to Percy and the others, she quickly noticed that Migo wasn't there though. "Where's Migo?"

"Oh, he went to talk to his dad." Percy said.

"Oh, okay." Meechee said, "Hey, you wanna see my room?" Meechee asked in excitement, she seemed to really want Percy to come with her, looking like she wanted him to see something. He looked over at where his backpack and other things were, though the children that was investigating it before wasn't there anymore. Percy assumed that they had gotten bored since Percy was busy talking with the older yetis, and then went off to play or something. So he gathered his things and put them into his backpack again, and then climbed onto the hand of Meechee's that was held out flat in front of him. She hoisted him up to her shoulder, so he could sit there.

"It's right this way." Meechee said as they were walking towards the palace. Percy realized that it was the same ice sculptured building as their so called 'leader' had been standing in front of earlier, assuming it was _his_ home as well. Meechee noticed the worried look on the little guy's face, she flickered her eyes between the Smallfoot, the palace and her father, which Percy was also looking at. She quickly figured out the pattern and got the sense that he didn't feel quite safe with the Stonekeeper, and Meechee couldn't blame him, she knew how her dad was about new things, and it often didn't turn out well.

"Don't worry, my dad never comes into my room." Meechee was quick to reassure him. "Look, I promise that you'll be safe with me, okay?" She said as she carefully, though supportively, presseing Percy up against her head with a gentle hand. Percy appreciated Meechee's concerned and reassuring reflex to make sure he wasn't scared or worried of any kind. He gently placed his smaller hand on top of one of the female yeti's fingers that was half-hugging him, and rubbed it comfortingly.

"Thanks, Meechee." the Smallfoot said with a soft smile on his face, the purple yeti suddenly got a very happy feeling inside. That was the first time he had actually said her name, and he even said it _correctly_. She hadn't expected him to remember her name that quickly, she thought that he would've got it wrong the first few times he said it, but he didn't. Maybe she was a little too happy about it, but she didn't care how much of the excitement that was in her body, it was a pretty big moment to her. Percy could almost feel the excitement that Meechee felt, he chuckled lightly adoring how cute she looked being that happy.


	5. Weak and helpless

Meechee and Percy were now inside the palace, about to enter Meechee's room. The female yeti pulled her room curtain aside, revealing her gigantic, beautiful room. Percy couldn't help but let out a 'woah' as they entered the large room full of nice decorations and beautiful colored light.

"Woah, this is really beautiful." Percy said while looking around in complete awe, Meechee laughed at the little guy's reaction a little before gently grabbing him, and placing him down on the ground.

"Thanks Percy, I decorated it myself." She said, smiling with pride down at the Smallfoot.

Percy quickly saw Blossom, sitting next to Meechee's bed. She seemed pretty calm, so the Smallfoot went over to approach the mammoth once again, offering a friendly wave as he did.

"Hey there, gorgeous." Percy said as he carefully stroked the pink-brown mammoth's tusk, he'd taken off his glove so he could _actually_ feel her tusk. It was kind of extra ordinary to stand face to face with an actual mammoth, as far as the human race knew, they were extinct as well. Percy was very fascinated with this amazing elephant-like creature, and had to smile when he brushed his hand alongside the magnificent creature's smooth tuck.

Though when Blossom turned her head to face him, she accidentally cut a long, deep wound in Percy's hand with the sharp end of the tusk that he had placed his hand on before.

"Ahh!" Percy shouted for a second, the blood already pouring out of the palm of his hand. The shout quickly grabbed Meechee's attention.

"What's wrong?" Meechee asked hurrying over to the little guy, to see if anything had happened to him.

"It's nothing, Meechee. I'm okay." Percy said, squeezing his wounded hand together while trying to hold in the pain. It wasn't worth it though, Meechee could clearly see the blood on his hand, and gasped when she saw it.

"Percy, you're bleeding!" Meechee said, shocked to see such a deep, long wound come on his hand so easily. She quickly, though gently, grabbed the Smallfoot and placed him onto her big, soft bed. She then grabbed a rock fruit that was cut in half, laying on a table.

"Here, let me help you." She said as she dipped her finger in the rock fruit jell, using the hand she wasn't using at the moment to gently grab the little guy's forearm, so she could lubricate his hand with the jell. Percy noticed that that was the exact same thing Migo had done with his knee when it was hurt in the cave, it seemed that that stuff was used a lot up there to heal wounds and stuff, and it was also very effective, it healed faster than anything Percy had ever seen.

"Thank you, It's very nice of you to take so much care of me." He said wearing a grateful smile, and Meechee smiled back.

"Of course, I'm not just gonna do nothing when you're hurt like this." the purple female yeti said.

"No, I'm serious." the Smallfoot said softly, "You've all been so kind to me since I got here, and I really appreciate it. All the effort you guys give to make sure I feel happy, I couldn't be more thankful for your help." Percy placed his other hand on the hand Meechee was using to carefully hold his forearm while smiling softly at her, as a sign of his appreciation. Meechee perked up at that, she once again felt a rush of happiness flowing inside of her as this happened, she had to return a smile to the Smallfoot. Meechee also appreciated how kindhearted and caring _Percy_ was being to _her_ , comparing to them being two different species, they actually understood and helped each other more than either of them thought was possible.

Still, she finished off lubricating his wound so she could explain to him why she actually wanted him to come in her room.

"There, that should help the wound heal." She gently let go of the Smallfoot's forearm, using the fingers on that same hand to carefully pat his head while smiling softly at him. Percy, once again, laughed and shook his head.

"Now, there's something I wanna show you." The purple yeti said while carefully grabbing a hold to the little guy and lifting him over to an ice table that was standing next to a big, blank stone wall. She then grabbed a big piece of coal that would be the size of a pencil from her point of view, and held it in front of Percy.

"Okay, I want to know _everything_ there is to know about you and your world." Meechee said, Percy looked at the piece of coal slightly confused. Then he looked up at the stone wall and then at the piece of coal again, he slapped his forehead in realization as he realized what she wanted him to do.

"Oh, you mean by drawing?" Percy asked as he was taking a smaller piece of coal from the one Meechee was holding.

"Yes." She said, "I figured it would be easier to explain by both using words _and_ drawings." Percy thought that was kind of clever, he liked her way of thinking.

"Well..."

 _ **A few moments later**_

"Alright, I think that's about it." Percy said as he was being held up by Blossom high enough to nearly reach the top of the wall, (as a sign of that she was sorry for cutting him before). He'd been drawing a lot of drawings of what it was like in the human world below the clouds, to give Meechee a more clear image of it all.

"Okay, it's a little fuzzy, but I think I'm starting to get it." Meechee said. "Your job is to tell stories with the help of these 'cameras' that sort of takes a moment and shares it with other Smallfeet around the world, so they can see what you've experienced through these 'televisions' that a lot of them have in their homes, and if they like you, it'll help you get this 'money' so you can live happily and be appreciated by those who watch you." Meechee took a long inhale before speaking again, "Am I close?"

Percy's eyes were open wide, he was very surprised by how quickly she had got it all together, at this point it was weird to think about how these creatures weren't at least at the same level of technology as humans.

"Yeah, you're close." Percy said still staring at the female yeti in shock.

"But, what is this thing here?" She asked pointing at the drawing of a house roof.

"That's the **roof** of my home," the Smallfoot explained while pointing upward in circles, motioning to what would be Meechee's 'ceiling'. "And we call our homes **houses**." Percy kept explaining, now pointing at the drawing of his home. Meechee found all of this very interesting and exciting, she was so fascinated by how different and yet how similar their worlds actually were.

"Oh, is that like your best friend?" Meechee asked pointing at a drawing of an angry person. Percy laughed slightly.

"No, that's the evil **banker man** , he wants to take my house away, because of something called 'variable interest grades'." Percy explained, Meechee though lifted her shoulders in confusion.

"Huh?" she said.

"Apparently, I don't know what it means either." the Smallfoot said while huffing a little laugh as he did so. Then he started shivering a little, zipping up his jacket fully up to his neck to keep himself from freezing as much as possible.

"The air is really thin up here." Percy said huffing another little laugh, Meechee looked at him with a tiny bit of worry in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked, but Percy shook his head while bringing one hand in front of himself, signaling that there was nothing to worry about.

"It's fine, I'm just... a little higher up than I'm used to." the little guy said, he noticed that that sentence gave the female yeti a bit more concerned and worried look, and quickly reassured her.

"But don't worry, I'm okay." the Smallfoot said offering a little smile, Meechee could tell that he was trying to cover something up, but couldn't really tell what yet and therefore chose to let it go for now.

"So, uhm... what are these?" the purple yeti asked pointing at the little group of animals Percy had drawn.

"Those are **animals**. Those that are in my world." He said, "This is why I do what I do, see? I was fascinated with other species, like you." Percy gestured to Meechee who was listening attentively.

"Actually, nothing like you. You're quite extraordinary." This sentence surprised Meechee, she didn't know their kind was that amazing to Percy, she sent a flattered expression to him.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah," The Smallfoot answered, offering a smile while doing so. "But lately I've started to only care about how many people are watching, how popular I am." He continued, though the happy face he was wearing before had now been replaced with a somewhat disappointed and ashamed expression, realizing how much the popularity had actually changed his personality.

"Wow, it's kind of weird hearing myself say this out loud." He said. Meechee soon sat down on the ice table, placing her hand carefully on the little guy's back.

"It's okay to get carried away sometimes, Percy." She said with a gentle tone. "But it's what you choose to do afterwards that matters the most. That _really_ defines you." That left Percy thinking for a moment, her words seemed to clear up so many of the things in his mind that had been stressing him out lately, about the show, about the viewers, about himself. He couldn't exactly put a finger on why, but there was just something about the yetis' concerning nature that made him feel safe, like he didn't have to be someone else than who he actually was.

As the Smallfoot didn't know how to respond, he chose to change the subject.

"You know, when I was nine I saw my first lion." Percy said, "It looked like this, see?" He started drawing a lion on the wall with the tiny piece of coal in his hand, Meechee watched closely as he was drawing. Somehow, the drawing didn't turn out the way Percy hoped it would.

"It looked nothing like this, that looks like a fat poodle." The Smallfoot quickly drew a long zig zag line over what was supposed to look like a lion. "Here, I'll just show you." He said pulling his phone out of his pocket, making it turn on the flashlight showing a picture of a lion. Meechee gasped at the light spread all over her, she tried swatting it away but it didn't go away.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah!" She said, but she quickly found out that it wasn't doing anything to her. She directed her eyes to the strange little thing the light seemed to be coming from.

"Okay, what is that thing?" The curious yeti asked, with a now excited look on her face.

A few moments passed by before Meechee was getting to know Percy's phone a surprisingly lot, and was playing Candy Crush with him.

Suddenly Migo entered the room, he'd heard the two of them from the other room.

"Meechee? What are you doing?" He asked very confused.

"Migo! I'm putting shapes next to other shapes, making rows disappear." She explained, "It's pointless and a complete waste of time, but I can't _stop_!" She said with a wild and intense face, making Migo a little uncomfortable. Then Meechee heard some strange breathing from the direction Percy was, he was completely pale in the face. This time she knew something was wrong.

"Percy, are you okay?" She asked with a very concerned voice, walking over to the little guy, shivering on her bed. Meechee's worried tone made Migo turn his face to the Smallfoot as well, wanting to know if he was doing alright.

"I'm feeling a little woozy, I'm going to need some more oxyg... oxygen." Percy tried to explain, but the lack of oxygen made it hard for him to breathe like he used to.

Both Meechee and Migo were really worried now, he could barely breathe and he was freezing so much that the two yetis actually believed that his little bones could break at any moment. Then Migo remembered what the Smallfoot had mentioned earlier, about this 'blanket'. He figured it must've been in his backpack, so that was the first place Migo looked. Not long after he finally found it and hurried over to the shivering little guy and draped it over him, doing his best to make sure he wouldn't freeze to death.

(To those of you who are wondering, I made Migo a bit smarter in this so the Stonekeeper didn't quite convince him that Percy or the humans were bad, since Migo's Smallfoot hadn't shown any sign of that he wanted to harm them, and also the fact that Migo knew how scared Percy had been when they first met, so Migo still only wants the best for Percy.)

"Migo, I don't..." Percy wanted to say something, but his heavy breaths and extreme dizziness cut him off.

"It's okay, Percy. You're gonna be fine, I promise." Migo said to Percy with a very worried, though reassuring tone, his hand resting on the Smallfoot's back supportively, warming it up a little bit more, though sadly, _really_ little.

"Migo, we have to take him home." Meechee said, "If he stays up here..." she walked over to Migo, putting a hand over her mouth, "he might die." Even though Percy probably knew, Meechee figured it would stress him out even more if she said it out loud. The last thing the poor little guy needed right then was stressing himself out, scared for his life that he was gonna die.

Migo hated the thought of letting his little innocent Smallfoot die, he could never forgive himself if anything happened to him. He looked down at Percy who was shivering and breathing way faster than he probably was supposed to, looking like he was almost about to accept his fate. Of course, there was no way Migo was going to let that happen, he cared so incredibly much about the little guy, he couldn't bare seeing him like that.

Migo reached out for Percy and gently scooped him up in his arm, so he could reassure his Smallfoot that he was safe and secure, while he was still awake. Because Percy was resting on his back, Migo draped the blanket over the front of Percy's body instead of the back, so he would still be kept somewhat relaxed and warm.

But right at that moment, the Stonekeeper came into the room, wearing a face that Meechee knew all too well, this wasn't going to end well for the three of them.

"Migo, give me the Smallfoot." The Stonekeeper comanted, with Thorp standing behind him with a human sized ice cage in his arms and a scowl directed towards Meechee and Migo.

"Yeah, give us to the Smallfoot- wait, no, uh... g-give the Smallfoot to _us_!" Thorp yelled of both anger and embarrassment.

"No dad, you don't understand." Meechee said eager to get Percy back to where Migo found him, "He doesn't want to hurt us, he never did. Look daddy, he's scared, cold and he can't even breathe! We have to get him home before something terrible happens to him!"

"No!" The Stonekeeper said, the word echoing through the room, startling the two young yetis.

"Wha-What do you mean 'no'?" Meechee asked annoyed.

"We can't take it home," the Stonekeeper said, still wearing a stone face. "what do you think will happen when he tells his kind about us?" Meechee got a suspensious look on her face when she heard dad say that.

"Wait, you _know_ about his kind?" Meechee asked surprised now.

"I do and believe me, you do not want a whole bunch of them attacking us, his kind is ruthless!" The Stonekeeper said, pointing his staff at the now unconscious Smallfoot laying in Migo's arm, Migo put his other hand up, covering him with it, not wanting the Stonekeeper to do anything to him.

"Wait, what? _Attacking_ us?" Meechee asked now both surprised and annoyed.

Suddenly Percy woke up again, though only Migo was alert enough to notice, while the others were still talking. The sudden movement startled Migo a little, but no where near enough to loose the hold he had of his hurting little Smallfoot.

"Migo..." Percy whimpered, not being able to say it any louder, though Migo could see that he was eager to tell him something so he kept his eyes on him, so that when he said something he would listen.

"Help me..." Migo broke at this moment. Percy had never either looked or been this weak or helpless before, he looked into Migo's eyes with an expression that the yeti could almost hear screaming for help.

"Don't worry Percy, we're gonna bring you back home." Migo said as he slightly lifted Percy's head up with his index finger, while carefully stroking the blanket that was laying over the little guy, with his thumb. And it seemed to make the Smallfoot a little more calm, though it didn't lessen the pain.

Migo then looked over at the others and realized that the Stonekeeper was walking past Meechee and towards Migo with an angry face.

"Migo, hand him over." The Stonekeeper said with a stiff and irritated voice.

"No." Migo said flatly, holding a hand over Percy as a sign of protection. They were all shocked by Migo's response, no one had ever challenged the Stonekeeper like that before. With an even angrier face, the Stonekeeper grabbed Percy and ripped him out of Migo's hand.

"No! Leave him alone!" Migo shouted at the stone dressed yeti, but he didn't listen, he walked over to Thorp to put Percy in the ice cage he was holding. Percy got turned around a few times before he was dropped into the cage, letting Migo see the weak and defeated look in his eyes. And as if that wasn't enough, the Smallfoot even reached out for Migo while whimpering, that gave Migo a deep feeling of shame and disappointment of himself. He just stood there watching as his best friend got taken away, helpless and possibly _dying_!

"No, no, no! He needs warmth and he can't breathe!" Meechee yelled at her father as he was putting the poor little guy into a literal box of _ice_.

"Meechee."

"Why are you doing this?" Meechee asked anxiously wanting an actual answer from her dad.

"You're still very young, you don't understand these things yet." The Stonekeeper said wearing the coldest stone face that could be seen by anyone. Meechee got extremely offended by this changing-the-topic thing he was doing.

"Stonekeeper, what are you gonna do with Percy?" Migo asked with a serious tone.

"That you don't have to worry about." Meechee's father said as he and Thorp was already walking out of the room with Percy in the ice box. "And you shouldn't name a Smallfoot, you'll just get addicted to it." the Stonekeeper added before leaving Meechee's room.

Migo had never been this mad, he had never felt such an eager to hurt someone before, yes he actually wanted to _hurt_ Meechee's dad! He was about to dash after him, but Meechee stopped him.

"Don't." Meechee said also wearing an angry face because of her father.

"Meechee, he took Percy!" Migo said irritated that she blocked his way to get his hurting friend.

"Don't worry, I have a plan." Meechee said before pulling her curtain to the side, so they could talk in private.

 **Hope you liked this doubload, (I know it sounds ridiculous, don't judge me) I myself am pretty surprised that I could write 2 whole chapters within a month this time! (And just ust to clarify; Don't worry, the story is still going) Anyway, I appreciate you checking another one of my chapters out, and I'm hoping you'll be here for more;-)**


	6. Rescue and reunion

**I hope you don't mind me just fitting in an OC in this one it's for the best of purposes I promise, also I'm sorry this chapter is a little short but I promise the next few ones will be longer than this. I have nothing else to say.**

(Night time)

Okay. So, the Stonekeeper had asked Thorp to keep the Smallfoot guarded in the big ice box he was placed in, in the palace hallway (God knows why he'd asked him to guard him there of all places). Thorp of course, had no idea why he needed to do it though, so far it seemed pretty unnecessary. The little creature was just sitting in there, shivering, teeth chattering, and swiftly passed out and woke up again as every minute passed by. In all honesty, Thorp was starting to feel a little bad for him, but he didn't want to show it since his dad had told him _not_ to let him go.

Short after, Meechee entered the hallway. She was walking towards her brother, with a seemingly calm expression on her face.

"What do you want, sis?" Thorp asked with an irritated tone.

"Relax Thorp, I just wanna talk." Meechee said with her hands up to her chest, signaling that she wasn't up to trouble. Thorp looked at her suspiciously for a few seconds.

"About what?" He asked, his eyes still narrowing at his sister.

"About that girl you like, Nafia." Thorp froze at that moment. Nafia, the girl he'd had a crush on for years unknowingly, 'cause he was too scared to tell her how he _really_ felt about her. Every time they walked past each other, Thorp had never had enough courage to even say 'hi' to her, even if she said hi to him he'd just walk right past her, keeping his embarrassed face down. Though he loved the thought of the beautiful female yeti, her gorgeous and unique light brown fur reflecting in the sunlight, the amazing combination of turquoise and yellow in her eyes, the breath taking honky though still beautiful voice that came out of her mouth when she laughed (or just generally spoke), everything about her was just so perfect.

Thorp suddenly snapped out of his thoughts and into reality.

"W-What about her?" Thorp asked trying to make his voice sound as normal as possible.

"I think I know a way for her to notice you." Meechee said sending the slightest of smirks to her brother. "Come with me." She said before wrapping her arm around his shoulders, pulling him along with her deeper into the palace halls. Thorp then remembered the Smallfoot their dad had told him to keep an eye on.

"But Meechee, I need to watch over the Smallfoot!" Thorp said trying not to sound paranoid.

"Brother, he's inside of the most secure place in the village, I think he'll be okay." Meechee said with a surprisingly convincing tone. Her brother thought for a moment, what she said made a lot of sense, if there was one place that no one would come into, it was the palace.

"Okay," He agreed at last, "So how will Nafia get to notice me?" He and Meechee was already walking deeper into the palace, figuring out a way for Thorps speaking issues to work out with his crush.

When the two of them were out of the hallway, Meechee sneakingly signaled to Migo that the coast was clear, Migo then popped his head out of his hiding spot behind a wall. He hurried over to his friend, carrying the backpack in one of his hands. The first thing Migo did when he got to the ice cage was to check Percy's statement, he looked _way_ worse now. Breathing had become extremely difficult for the little guy, he was freezing more than Migo thought was possible, and his face was whiter than Migo's fur, he was in _grave_ _danger_!

Migo opened the lid of the box and gently grabbed Percy as soon as his hand was free, the Smallfoot was still slightly awake at that moment, and could just see Migo's concerned face through the blurriness that was blocking his eye sight.

"Migo...?" Percy whispered while smiling slightly but genuinely at the yeti, he was really grateful for that he came back for him.

"Percy, it's alright, I've got you." Migo said as he was gently pressing his friend against him between his shoulder and his chest while stroking the little guy's head with a gentle finger, giving him a careful though very true hug. He was so thankful that there was still time to save his friend, and he wanted to be as comforting and supportive to Percy as possible, especially when he was like this.

While Migo was hugging him Percy let out a soft sigh, he was so glad that his friend had come back to save him, he felt so safe with him, he'd never been so relieved. Also because Migo's stroking made him a lot more calm, and his fur was very soft and warm, and Percy really needed the warmth, so he was also very comfortable.

"Okay, let's get you home." Migo said reassuringly. He very gently slid Percy into his sleeping bag with his backpack, and instead of having him hanging from his chest he decided to let him rest on his back in Migo's arms, he was very sick so Migo didn't want to take any chances.

"Oh, right." the yeti said as he remembered that he'd brought some smoldering rocks from a fire he'd made earlier because of this.

"Here, just hold on okay?" Migo said before carefully dropping them into the sleeping bag, making the Smallfoot let out an 'ahh' of sudden contentment and relaxation as the hot stones were making him feel a lot warmer. But the yeti knew that he still had to take him down the mountain to make sure he survived, warmth didn't get him much farther away from on the verge of death when he wasn't even able to breathe.

Migo placed one of his hands over Percy, to keep him as warm and protected as he could. He then hurried out of the palace, sneaked through the village unseen, but stopped when he found somewhere that no one would see him, waiting for Meechee to come along with them. First; she wanted to say a last goodbye to Percy before they parted for good, and second; there was a whole other world down there waiting, there was no way she wasn't gonna check it out!

Not long after, she showed up, successfully making it through the village without anyone spotting her. Migo though noticed her sneaking around the other yetis' homes quietly.

"Meechee, I've got Percy, let's go." Migo whispered to Meechee while pointing at the unconscious Smallfoot laying in his hand. Meechee nodded in agreement before the two of them started making their way down the mountain with the Smallfoot, carefully. There wasn't a second to waste, so at this moment there was no such thing as 'too fast'. Though they _did_ have to be gentle.


	7. Yetis and Humans part 1

The two yetis were making their way below the 'clouds' (the Stonekeeper had told Migo earlier about the clouds being steam while Percy and Meechee were in Meechee's bedroom talking and drawing), Migo still having the Smallfoot laying in his arm, unconscious now.

Migo led the way, Meechee followed close behind, looking in awe at everything that was around them. It was such a beautiful world the Smallfeet lived in, she didn't expect their world to be so big and full of wonder, it was breath taking.

They were both climbing down the mountain carefully, this time they couldn't just drop off and fall down randomly as Migo did last time, this time they had to hold on to the mountain tight to make sure they wouldn't fall off and drop the little guy that was all cradled up in his sleeping bag in the safe crook of Migo's arm, he was going through enough already.

The male yeti checked on his little friend every few minutes to make sure he was okay, he couldn't get the thought of _him_ being the cause of Percy's death out of his head, Migo cared so incredibly much about him, he couldn't lose him, he just couldn't! Meechee noticed Migo's worry, his tender and unstable climbing gave it away.

"Don't worry, Migo." Meechee said with a supportive yet quiet tone. "Percy's gonna be okay, as soon as we get him home, he'll be safe and sound." Migo really liked her feeling of needing to be comforting and reassuring, he smiled up at her. But there was also another thing that was bothering him.

"I know Meechee, it's just... I'm kinda scared." Migo said. "I - he's my best friend and... I don't wanna just let him go like this. What if something happens later on, and I'm not there-"

"Migo," Meechee suddenly cut him off, "I understand your concern, but if you want him to be happy and _alive_ , then it's better that he stays down here."

"But, Meechee-"

"If he stays with us he's gonna die, Migo! Look, I know it's hard to let go, but right now we need to do what's best for Percy, okay? If anything happens we can always visit him." Migo was left thinking for a moment, trying to figure out a way for this to work out the best possible way for all of them. After a few minutes of thinking, all the possibilities ended up with the same result. As much as Migo hated to admit it, Meechee was right, they had to let him stay in his own village.

"Do you recognize any of this?" Meechee asked, still being amazed by the looks of it all. Migo looked around to see if anything looked familiar to him.

Soon after he saw the town where he'd discovered the Smallfoot, they seemed to already be walking towards it.

"There it is, that's where I found him. I think that's where he lives." Migo said while pointing at the human village. Meechee stared in wonder at the city that lit up in all sorts of colors, it was such a beautiful home Percy had.

"Hey, that's the shape of Percy's home! What's it called? Uhm... a house! Right!" Meechee said, she'd seen the advertising sign of a coffee house, which was house-shaped, making her think it was an actual Smallfoot home.

They both walked over to it, investigating this strange, glowing 'house'. They both noticed something under the sign that seemed to expose steam (a vent).

"I bet that would make him feel warm." Meechee said, encouraging Migo to place Percy on it, Migo did so with careful hands.

"Okay Percy, you can breathe easy now." Migo said to the sleeping Smallfoot reassuringly, "You're home now, okay? You can relax." The two yetis stared at him for another moment, making sure he was okay.

"What is that?" Meechee asked as she saw something in the village, already about to enter it to take a closer look. "Are you coming, Migo?"

"No, you just go. I'll stay here and keep an eye on Percy, just until he wakes up. _If_ he wakes up." Migo whispered the last part, hoping that his poor friend was gonna be okay. Understanding Migo's worry, Meechee left with an 'okay', and went down to the city by herself, her expectations were skyrocket for something new and exiting.

Migo turned his face to the Smallfoot, paying very close attention to his every move and face expression. He didn't move a lot if he even _did_ move, but he was starting to breathe more easily, which was a relief for Migo to see. His friend was getting better.

"That's it, Percy." Migo whispered to the little guy while gently placing his one hand on top of his unconscious form, "Just take it nice and slow."

Within a few seconds, Percy woke up with a sudden twitch, making him sit up, quickly taking in big breaths in and out.

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy little guy." Migo said, glad to see that his friend seemed to be fine. Startled, Percy turned his head around to see Migo, sitting on his knees beside him, smiling.

"Migo?" Percy said wearing a questioning face.

"Percy, are you okay?" The yeti asked attentively, now placing a hand on his friend's back for comfort and support.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Percy said. Though he started to realize that he wasn't in the yeti village anymore and that he could breathe way easier suddenly. "Where am I?" He asked.

"Don't worry, Percy. You're safe now, you're home." Migo told Percy with a reassuring voice, while comfortingly rubbing his Smallfoot's head with a finger from the hand that was resting gently on Percy's back.

"Wha... _Home_? I-" This made Percy really confused, he looked around and almost immediately saw the coffee house sign. He used it to get his balance and pull himself up to have a more clear picture of where he was exactly. He then realized that he was back in the human village. Processing what was going on, he looked back at Migo in shock.

"You... brought me home." Percy said surprised, sure he knew that the yetis were intelligent creatures and that they were very observant and caring, but he hadn't expected one to actually save his life and bring him back home.

"Well, of course." Migo said both with a 'why wouldn't I?' though still very gentle tone. "You were _dying_! I wasn't just gonna leave my friend to die." Percy was touched by this, though it was clear to him that the two of them were getting along really well, hearing Migo calling him his friend was something different. Could you imagine that? A yeti and a human being friends, and as close as these two were. It was amazing that such different creatures could call each other friends like Migo and Percy could.

The moment was soon over when Percy heard what sounded like something falling to the ground from the village. He turned to see what had caused the sound, and then spotted Meechee walking through the village, curiously looking into windows. The Smallfoot got a very worried look on his face.

"Oh no, no no no no no!" Percy said showing an alarming expression.

"What's the matter? What's wrong?" Migo asked confused, but the look on Percy's face clearly showed that something wasn't right, which gave him a worried feeling as well.

"No no no, she can't be here, _you_ can't be here, they'll find you." Percy said so many things at once, Migo could barely get anything together.

"Percy, what are you talking about?"

"Migo, you have to get out of here, and fast! I'll do what I can to help Meechee!" Percy commanded to Migo before running as fast as he could into the town. Migo was left completely lost, what did he mean by 'they'd find them' and 'help Meechee'? Who were ' _they'_? What would happen to Meechee if Percy didn't get to her? What was going on?!

Meanwhile Meechee was inside the city, admiring everything in it.

"I can't believe what I'm looking at," Meechee said looking at all the different houses with wide, curious eyes, "this is incredible." Meechee then noticed a little girl, reaching out for her from her window, giggling joyfully too.

"Oh my gosh! A baby Smallfoot, you're so cute!" Meechee cooed at the little human while bringing her finger to the window, so the girl could reach her, and the little girl placed her tiny hand on the yeti's big finger. Meechee caught her breath as this happened, the tiny Smallfoot's touch made Meechee feel something she'd never felt before, a new amazing feeling that made an unexplainable rush run through her body. This was a whole nother level of happy!

Though something pointy and flashing quickly caught her eye, she turned her head and saw a smaller version of a pagoda in the center of the city. Now that was something Meechee had never seen before!

"Super pointy." Meechee said while tapping one of the pointy roof edges, she then took a look inside of it.

"Oh it's so pretty!" She said in adoration, though a very short amount of time passed before the female yeti saw another Smallfoot, walking inside the pagoda.

"Another Smallfoot! How many of you are there?" She asked, but when she turned, she found herself surrounded by hundreds of Smallfeet, she had now become the center of attention.

"Oh! A lot!" She said while smiling politely. Everyone gasped, they had just heard a yeti speak what sounded like English words! Surely just _seeing_ a yeti would have been the big deal of the day, but no, a _talking_ yeti was.

"Hi!" Meechee said while waving at the crowd, the humans were speechless, they all dropped their bags, food and drinks on the ground as they kept staring up at her.

"D-Did that yeti just...?" Someone from the crowd tried to ask as he gasped for air. When Meechee heard the Smallfoot, she bend down to him.

"Oh hello, little guy! Aw, you're cute too!" Meechee cooed at the male Smallfoot as he was slowly backing away from her, terrified that she wanted to hurt him. Not long after he screamed and tried to run, but slipped on the snow and was forced to crawl away.

"No no no, don't be afraid! I don't wanna hurt you!" Meechee said as she reached out after the horrified Smallfoot while slowly walking closer to him, trying to convince him that she wasn't dangerous. Though her wild movements made everyone else run and scream in terror. Meechee didn't know what was going on, she didn't want anyone to fear her suddenly, she only wanted to see the world that they lived in.

"No, come back! You don't have to be scared!" Meechee said to the terrified Smallfeet, that was running in all directions like homeless ants.

Then a couple of police cars showed up, slightly surrounding Meechee.

"Woah, what _are_ those things?" Meechee asked, fascinated by the moving red and blue light throwing creations. Though soon after, a Smallfoot came out of each car, carrying big things that also threw light, but they were directed right at Meechee's face, blinding her.

"Oh! Uh, that's really bright!" She shouted while bringing up her hands in front of her face, blocking the light from her eyes. Then something unexpected happened, one of them was carrying something big, that threw out a big net. Meechee quickly moved, not to get hit.

"Hey!" She yelled at him, then a long wire with a talon on its end wrapped itself around Meechee's arm, keeping her down. She moved her arm back, trying to free herself from the wire.

"Ow! What's going on here? Why are you doing this?" She yelled again, still pulling back her arm. Though she pulled so much, that she accidentally swinged the car that the wire came from, right into someone's house. She got the wire off of her though.

"Oh, sorry!" She said, about to go over and get the car off of the house, but then more police vehicles showed up, driving towards Meechee. Scared, she ran off through the town as fast as she could.

Soon after she found a big building and then hid behind that, hoping they'd lose her.

Then the buildings gates suddenly opened. Meechee was expecting it to be something that would harm her, but when the persons face was revealed Meechee got very relieved, it was Percy.

"Meechee! Get in here!" Percy shouted to her, and he didn't have to ask twice, she would gladly come in! The building was a big museum so there was enough room for her to walk around, and it was kind of obvious that no one would be in a museum when such a threat was in the village, so it would be a safe place for now.

"Meechee, are you alright?" Percy asked with a worried voice, but she was quick to reassure him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?" She asked him. At first Percy wasn't sure what she meant but then he remembered that he was close to dying just a few minutes ago.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm all better now. But we have to get you out of here!" Percy said in a serious and hurrying way, "If they find you, they'll catch you and hurt you!"

"But why?" A voice suddenly said. With a yelp, Percy turned to the sound and found Migo, stepping out of the shadows.

"Migo? What are you doing here?! You were supposed to leave!" Percy yelled, anxiously wishing that Migo had followed his orders. "Now you'll _both_ get in trouble!"

"I know Percy, and I'm sorry, but I couldn't just leave Meechee here when she was in danger." Migo said, not wanting to raise his voice at his friend. Migo would never do that, especially not at Percy!

Percy didn't want to raise his voice and get mad at Migo either, but there was just so many bad things happening, and he only wanted to protect them.

"Great, now we have to get you _both_ out of here without being seen."

"But why are they doing this to us? Why are they so scared of us?" Meechee asked. Percy sighed, he looked behind him and found a wall of framed pictures and paintings about humans either hunting down yetis or being killed by them.

Percy knew they had to know the truth about how humans actually thought of yetis, but he also thought it would scare them so much that they wouldn't want to have anything to do with humans when they went back up to the mountain. Percy let out another sigh before he turned his face to the two yetis and began to speak.

"If you _really_ want to know the truth, then it's right here." Percy said, stepping aside and gesturing to the wall of paintings and photos. Meechee and Migo went down on their knees and began to study the wall of truth, their eyes got wide. Meechee had no idea that the yetis were so intimidating to the Smallfeet, but when she looked at herself and then looked at Percy she quickly found out why. The Smallfeet were so much smaller than the yetis, and honestly the yetis looked a lot more intimidating than the Smallfeet, that _must've_ been why they didn't feel safe around her!

Migo was especially shocked, they thought they were _monsters_! He could still remember how terrified Percy was when they first met, but seeing that they _all_ saw them like that gave him a really bad feeling inside. But then again, Percy changed, he chose to go with him when he had just met him. And within a day, he showed a huge amount of both safety and trust, Migo had somehow changed Percy's point of view. And if he could win Percy over, then why couldn't he with the rest of the Smallfeet?

"But Percy, I changed _your_ mind about our kind, can't we do that to the other Smallfeet? Then we don't have to fear each other." Migo tried to suggest a compromise, but Percy knew it was easier said than done. The human race was a very stubborn and judge-mental kind, if it was even possible to convince them, it would probably take a really long time for them to trust the yetis _fully_ like Percy did.

"I'm afraid it's not that easy, Migo." Percy said with a defeated look on his face. "Humans can be really untrusting when it comes to new things, we are scared of what we don't know, it can be really hard for us to take in a whole new kind. Especially when they're _way_ bigger and more intimidating than us."

What Percy said made a lot of sense, to get used to such big changes was a lot to ask for. Meechee and Migo could both fully understand why they wouldn't accept them right away, but Migo didn't want to imagine that just because of _that_ , him and Percy wouldn't be able to see each other anymore. With his Smallfoot getting sick whenever he was above the clouds for too long, and yetis not being welcomed among these 'humans' as Percy called them, how would they ever see each other again?

"We fully understand Percy, but will they really _never_ accept us?" Meechee asked with a disappointed and sad face.

Percy looked at both of them, and then looked down at his right knee. His pants still had an opening from when his leg was hurt, though there was still no other sign that there had been a wound there before.

Percy then looked at his hand, the wound that once was _there_ was also all gone. There was no doubt that _he_ could trust the yetis, they had been taking care of him as if he was one of their own. But he knew that no one would ever believe they could be so gentle and kind without seeing it with their own eyes, or at least that would be the most obvious outcome.

"I don't know, but we can't wait around here to find out." Percy said. A second later, they heard someone knocking hard on the gates. They didn't know what to do, at that moment Migo and Meechee were seconds away from being killed.

Then the doors opened with the police going inside with guns. But instead of finding the yetis, they found a huge yeti-shaped hole in one of the walls, they had ran off and were hurrying through the city, hoping to get home safely.

Migo led the way once again since he had been down there before, Meechee being behind him holding Percy in her hands to keep him from being caught too. If he had just been left there next to a big yeti hole in a wall, surely he would be accused of having something to do with it.

Of course the yetis weren't planning on taking him up the mountain again, they would drop him off somewhere no one would see them so he could stay safe and unsuspected.

As the two yetis ran, they accidentally hit every streetlight they were passing by, making them go out. The sounds of lightbulbs breaking was followed by a lot of 'ows', but luckily, because the lights got hit it also made the streets they were running through dark, making it easier for them to not be seen.

And at one building there was a power box (forgive me if that's not what it's called, but Idk what it's called so I'm just going with this), which Migo also accidentally hit with his shoulder, breaking it and making almost the whole village dark, turning off all of it's light.

Though because of that, it was almost _impossible_ not to get out of there unseen.

They both snuck through the city as well as they could. But when they passed a house that Meechee found familiar. A little girl's head popped out of the house window, it was the baby Smallfoot that Meechee had approached earlier!

"Oh! Hi again, little one!" Meechee cooed at the tiny human while bringing her finger up to her again, holding Percy in one hand now, of course the girl was still giggling with joy.

"Meechee, what are you doing? We don't have time for this!" Migo whisper-yelled at Meechee, anxiously trying to make her follow. "We have to leave, now!" Migo gently grabbed Percy so he could keep him safe, and also trying to get Meechee going.

Though to their surprise, the officers and the SWAT team that was after them found them (some from the SWAT team didn't wear their helmets). They pointed tranquilizers, guns and bright flashlights at them, with a mix of anger and fear in their eyes. The two yetis quickly put their hands up in the air, and so did Percy (Migo only held one hand up because he had Percy in the other).

"Put him down, now!" One of the officers yelled, Meechee and Migo looked worryingly at each other, not sure of how they were gonna convince them that they didn't wanna harm them or _him_ , that they weren't a threat. They did what the officers said though and carefully put Percy down on the ground, but when he was put down he didn't step away from the yetis.

"Sir, step away from the yetis!" One of them yelled, but Percy stubbornly stood his ground. He'd remembered what Meechee had told him.

 _"It's what you choose to do afterwards that matters the most. That_ really _defines you."_ After everything the yetis has done for him, Percy thought it was his time to do something for _them_ for a change.

"No!" Percy said flatly, getting both the officers and the yetis completely off guard.

"Sir, do what we say or we will shoot you, now _get away from those yetis!_ " Another one of them yelled, now pointing a gun at Percy. Migo reacted to this, he didn't know what the guns did, but he was still really scared for Percy at this moment. But Percy didn't move an inch.

"No!" He yelled again, even louder and more serious than before. "Please officers, don't hurt them! They haven't done anything, to me or anybody else!"

"That purple one smashed a car into someones house!" One of the officers said while motioning to Meechee with his gun, scaring her.

"Because you tried to hurt her! And what she did was an accident!" Percy yelled back in defense.

"Sir, what we do we do to protect this village from threats! How can you possibly not call those yetis a threat?"

"Because they aren't what we think they are! They're not monsters, they're not cold hearted beasts! They're intelligent, _caring_ creatures, that don't judge others because of they're appearance, because they think of others before themselves." Percy used a more reasonable and calm tone this time, to try and convince them that there was no reason to be afraid of them.

One of the people from the SWAT team, a female (Brenda), lowered her tranquilizer gun a bit. The man seemed to be very serious about this whole situation, like he was trying to reason with them about trying to _accept_ the yetis, and honestly, he _did_ sound pretty reasoning. She considered that the man might not be all too crazy, that the stuff he said could actually make sense, maybe even be true.

"Please," Migo said with a careful and gentle tone, "we don't want to hurt you, and we never meant for any of this to happen."

"We promise if you let us go, we will never intrude this village again." Meechee continued. "Look, if you could just give us a chance-" Meechee stepped closer to the SWAT team and police officers, making them cut her off, readying to shoot at her as a fear reflex. She then got scared and walked back to Migo. Percy walked in, in front of the yetis with his hands in front of his chest.

"Please, guys." Percy said almost begging, "They didn't hurt me, they actually _helped_ me."

Suddenly a helicopter flew over them with more people from the SWAT team, pointing their tranquilizer guns at the yetis. They shot two darts at them and hit them both right in the chest.

"No no, don't hurt them!" Percy shouted, but none of them listened.

"Percy..." Migo was starting to get very dizzy, and his vision was all blurry, though he was still able to show the sad and scared look in his eyes to Percy. Soon both him and Meechee was hit by another tranquilizer dart, making Migo let out another grunt. The SWAT team seemed to wanna make sure that they were all tranquilized, although Brenda wasn't quite happy with the sudden change of plans, she heard what he said about the yetis helping him, and she actually wanted to hear what he had to say.

"Hey!" Percy yelled at them, sending an angry expression too. Migo's eyes then rolled back in his head and he passed out, and not long after Meechee did the same.

 **Okay, so to get the first thing out of the way, I know I said I erased Brenda from the story, but I just came up with this cool little idea of her being in the SWAT team, so please don't get upset, Percy just needs Brenda, okay? But, I'm hoping you liked this chapter, it took a REALLY long time to come up with all of this and what happens next I still need to think through. (But I do have something in mind for another story I'll make after this one, but to do that I need your opinion on a random question - _Only if you want to of course-_. What is better, a 9 year old girl named Penny, or a 9 year old boy named Tim? Write me your opinion down in the comment section) Anyway, thank you again for reading, and have a nice day;-)**


	8. Yetis and Humans part 2

"Why did you do that?! Did you listen to a word I just said?!" Percy shouted at the cops in vicious rage, he was so mad that you could almost see his eyes turning from sky blue to blood red! "Why didn't you guys stop them?!"

Brenda looked at the young, angry adult with both worry, but also consideration. She turned to look at the unconscious yetis, and thought about what the man had said. 'Intelligent, caring creatures'? Well, they hadn't really done anything _that_ bad, they put the man down when the cops told them to, they asked for forgiveness, they said they'd never intrude the city again.

Even though they did look intimidating, they didn't seem to wanna do anything bad or harmful. The red haired man was right, the cops should've told the helicopter team to stop, they should've given the yetis a chance to prove themselves innocent. But instead they let them take down the large creatures, Brenda really didn't like what they did, it was just too unfair to them.

"You know, this guy could be right." Brenda cut herself into the conversation Percy and the officers had, "I mean, all of this seems pretty unnecessary."

"Brenda! Get back to your position!" One from the SWAT team commanded his co-worker. But Brenda just looked at him with try-me-eyes, no one was gonna tell her what to do, especially not when something like this was going on.

Percy looked at Brenda in both surprise and relief, he hadn't expected some girl from the SWAT team to actually stick up for him, but he was very glad that she decided to do so. And she didn't seem to care what the others said, she seemed to care so extremely lot about the yetis, just like Percy and his love of animals. Percy already liked her, she seemed very determined.

She turned her head to Percy before starting to talk.

"Sir, you were saying the yetis were _helping_ you?" Brenda said encouraging him to finish what he was about to say just a few minutes ago.

"That's enough already, ma'am." One of the cops said to Brenda with an alarming tone.

"No no, please just hear me out officer." Percy quickly said, nearly sounding like he was begging. Brenda was more than ready to hear what he had to say, though.

"Look, I know this can be hard to believe but... those yetis actually _cared_ for me. When I was in a cave and my knee got hurt, one of them healed my wound with some kind of jell." Percy said gesturing to the rip on his pants where the wound on his knee had once been. The officers didn't seem that convinced, after all his pants could've been ripped up for all sorts of reasons. Brenda though was listening attentively, she was very considerate about what he was telling them.

"They took me up the mountain and showed me their world, and when I got sick of oxygen lack they brought me down here safely." Percy continued.

"Woah, woah, woah, wait! 'Their _world_ '?" One of the cops asked surprised. "You mean there's a whole nother world full of yetis?!"

"Yes, but don't worry, none of them did anything bad to me. They all actually welcomed me, and showed me how wonderful their world _and_ their kind is." Percy told them. He thought it would be best to leave out the part of him being in an ice cage, since he was fine now and so the officers wouldn't think of them as the enemy.

Brenda had her jaw dropped and her eyes wide, a whole nother world of creatures no one thought existed, it was incredible. She didn't know why but she believed in everything the guy said, a little voice in her head told her that none of this was false or made up, but actually true.

"Look, I know all of this sounds crazy, but you have to believe me! They don't deserve to be treated like ferocious beasts. Please, let them show you that they're more than what we think. That they can prove just how incredible they are, please just give them that chance." Percy said, and for a second it looked like the officers were actually considering doing it. They formed a circle so they could talk about what they were thinking of Percy's thoughts.

"Well, the guy is out of his mind." One of the cops said, some of them nodded in agreement while others were a little doubtful.

"Maybe," another cop said, "but if any of the stuff he says could have a chance to be true, then the yetis are able to speak." All the others looked confused, not really knowing where he was going with that.

"What do you mean? That we should try and _talk_ to them about it?"

"A ridiculous suggestion if you ask me. If they're intelligent enough to speak full out English, then they could easily try to trick us into believing that they don't want to hurt us so they could eat us or something instead." Someone else from the group said.

"Well, to be fair they don't seem to have done anything to make us think that they're harmful. Well, not on purpose. I don't know, maybe we _should_ try and speak with them."

"Are you serious? I can't believe you're actually considering all of this, this whole thing is insane!"

"Okay, that's enough!" The officer in charge interrupted, "Look, we can't cage or harm these creatures if we don't have any proof of them being dangerous. So I say we wait until they wake up and see if we can get any answers out of them. They will most likely still not be able to move that much by the time, so we're sure that no one will get hurt." They all thought for a minute, and at last, agreed. They all turned around to Percy and the tranquilized yetis.

"Okay, sir. We've decided to listen to your suggestion, and see if these creatures are what you say they are. And if they're not, we're all armed and ready to shoot at them. Got it?" The police leader said. Percy sighed in relief and short after nodded in agreement. It was a very good sign that they'd decided to give them another chance, that there was still hope for them!

And he wasn't the only one who was happy, Brenda was quite satisfied as well. Honestly, she didn't expect them to change their minds, but there was something about those poor yetis and the red coated man defending them that made her feel incredibly much compassion for the yetis suddenly, she just _had to_ defend them too.

Then almost immediately after the police man had stopped talking, Migo started waking up. His eyes slowly blinked half open before letting out an exhausted groan, getting Percy's attention quickly.

"Migo!" Percy said as he slid on the snow over to Migo on his knees, placing his hand on his horn. "Are you okay?" Percy asked in a concerned tone. The officers looked at each other in question.

"'Migo'?" The leader asked, "Is that like a name you've given him?" Percy looked at them with a questioning face, he didn't want to show his offense of that he saw Migo as a pet, which he clearly wasn't. If anything, it was the opposite way.

"No, that's his actual name." Percy said quickly, only wanting to make sure that Migo was alright. The yeti opened his eyes a little wider, but all he saw was the police and SWAT team that had surrounded them, making him worried and afraid.

"It's alright, Migo. I'm here, don't worry." Percy said quietly and reassuring while gently patting Migo's head. The yeti looked at Percy face and short after calmed down, relieved to see that his little friend was staying by his side, giving him no reason to be scared anymore. Migo found his presence very comforting.

"Percy..." Migo couldn't speak that loud, but he wanted to make Percy aware that he valued that he didn't leave him.

Brenda looked at them in shock, they had exchanged names as well! That was something that surely proved both the yetis intelligence and the bond that yeti and that man had, she didn't have the words.

"Okay, we need you to give us some answers." The leader said suddenly making his voice deeper and more serious, cutting off Percy and Migo's moment. Percy got irritated, but since they were probably all scared he didn't want to show it, instead he nodded to Migo and stood up. Migo was still really dizzy, so he kept lying down.

"So, why did you come here?" The leader asked.

"So I could bring Percy back home." Migo said in a tired tone, he tried to look as awake as possible, though.

"So, all you wanted was to bring _that_ guy back home?" The leader asked motioning to Percy with a surprised face.

"Yeah, he got really sick up at the mountain, so we had to bring him back down here." Migo explained.

"Wait. You took this man up a _mountain_?" The leader asked shocked.

"Yes, but I promise you, I only wanted the other yetis to meet him and show him my village." Migo continued to explain.

"Hold up, there's a whole _village_ of you?" The leader asked, and once again, he was in shock. And suddenly the other cops and SWAT team members were starting to get worried. The only one who wasn't worried was Brenda, she was just breath taken by the fact that there were more of these creatures. And they even had a _village_! How could so big and so many yetis who were living right up the mountain not be spotted by even one person before just now?

"Yeah, but don't worry, they won't hurt you, I promise!" Migo was quick to reassure them, (or at least he tried to).

"It's true, officers. They didn't try to hurt me of any kind, they actually took me in. They taught me about how they live and how wonderful their kind is." Percy said, while smiling down at Migo, and Migo smiled back at him and with gratefulness in his eyes.

As a few seconds passed by, Meechee started waking up as well.

"Meechee!" They both said with concern. Because she had just woken up, her vision was very blurry from the sedation, but she could still make out the shapes of Percy and Migo.

"Migo...? Percy...?" Meechee murmured followed by a few groans.

"It's alright Meechee, we're still here." Percy reassured her while motioning to both himself and Migo. Migo was so relieved to see that she was okay, he couldn't hold it back, he had to send her goo-goo eyes. Meechee blushed a little as she saw his eyes, not of embarrassment, more of happiness and relief as well. And she sent a couple of goo-goo eyes back at him.

Suddenly, they all heard, and _felt_ , heavy stomps. And it wasn't just from one thing, but a lot of things at the same time. The sound came from where Migo and Meechee had come from, so they all looked over there.

The officers and SWAT team froze when they saw what was coming their way, though both Migo and Meechee got very relieved.

"Oh, no." Percy said more people noticed the sound. It was the whole yeti village walking towards them from the mountain! With the Stonekeeper leading them! And the S. E. S. were walking by his side (minus Fleem still up at the mountain edge doing pros and cons).

A lot of people in the village started panicking again, they thought it was a yeti invasion! When really it was a rescue mission to save Migo and Meechee.

"Dad!" Meechee yelled in relief and happiness. And turns out she wasn't even tranquilized anymore, she could easily stand up and run to her father, which was exactly what she did. Migo was quick to stand up to and run after her trying to stop her. He was surprised for a moment when he realized he could easily move around as well.

"Meechee! Wait!" Migo shouted trying to get her attention, but all she focused on was getting to her dad and her friends.

"Meech!" Kolka shouted from the yeti crowd, happy to see her friend being alright.

"Meechee!" The Stonekeeper yelled also very happy to see her, but most of all relieved that she wasn't hurt.

"Father!" Meechee yelled back to the Stonekeeper, before jumping into her dads arms both giving and receiving a tight and loving hug.

"Meechee!" Gwangi now said with a big smile on his face too.

"Guys!" Meechee said, "I'm so happy to see you!"

"We're happy to see you too, Meech!" Kolka said while throwing her arms around her, Meechee didn't hesitate to return the hug either.

Soon Migo got to the S. E. S. too, and they quickly noticed him.

"Migo!"

"My brother!"

"Guys, what are you all doing here?" Migo asked.

"We saw you guys leave to return the Smallfoot, so we got the Stonekeeper who gathered the whole village to get you guys back." Gwangi explained.

"Yeah," Kolka continued, "that guy will do anything to get his daughter home safely! And he also said that these Smallfeet are extremely dangerous, so we all went down here to help you."

"Wait, I thought you guys were against the stones, so why do you suddenly believe the Stonekeeper?" Migo asked.

"Meechee is our leader and our friend, Migo!" Kolka said.

"And we'd do anything to make sure she's safe!" Gwangi continued with an alarming look on his face.

"Okay, fair enough." Migo said, understanding their choice.

"Wait, _leader_?" The Stonekeeper asked making his voice sound like a warning, directing his gaze at his daughter in suspicion.

"We'll explain later." Meechee said quickly, knowing she'd have to have a serious conversation with her dad after this whole thing was over, but still kinda hoping he would've forgotten about it at that time.

Though she soon realized that the SWAT team and police were surrounding them, bringing up big hard flat things in front of them, either as a sort of protection or as a sort of weapon. Either way, she could tell that they wouldn't use them to exactly _greet_ the yetis.

Though it was clear that Percy was still on their side, because he ran through between the police men and out to stand in front of the yetis once again, seeming to be willing to do whatever it took to protect them.

"No, no, no! Everyone, please!" Percy shouted, "Look, I promise you, these yetis are not harmful! Do I look like I was harmed by these creatures?" Percy asked the huge crowd of people that was standing behind the police team, still frightened and panicking. At that moment Percy got an idea, it was either the smartest thing he would ever do or the stupidest.

"Listen, everybody! If these creatures wanted to hurt me, would I be able to do this?" Percy asked as he turned around to Migo, motioning for him to hold his hand out flat. It took Migo a second to figure out what Percy had in mind, but when he did he hoped it would get the Smallfeet on their side. Migo held his hand out flat in front of Percy, and he climbed onto it, letting Migo hoist him up to his shoulder, gently placing him there too.

As a few seconds passed by, some of the people seemed to panic a bit less and look more convinced about all of this, and hopefully, they were.

Brenda of course was pretty convinced from the start, and she wanted people to know that, but she wanted to also let it be shown smoothly and not just seem too gullible.

"How are you doing that?" Brenda asked while walking through the crowd and out to Percy and the yetis, the yetis were very surprised with the other Smallfoot's choice to seem to stand up to them.

"I'm telling you, you don't have to be afraid of them. They don't wanna hurt anyone, they never did." Percy said, both to Brenda and to everyone else. And shortly after, Brenda got eye contact with Meechee. The female yeti had the kind of helpless and innocent look in her eyes that said: 'Please help us, we just want to be accepted'.

Brenda with her caring nature couldn't ignore the need for help the yetis were showing her, she didn't want others to hurt them, she wanted them to give the poor creatures a chance.

"You know what? This guy's right! I'm with him!" Brenda said, which surprised both a lot of people and a lot of the yetis.

"Brenda, you can't...!"

"I'm done listening to you!" Brenda shouted back before her college SWAT team member could finish his sentence. Again, shocking everyone.

"Look, I can't say this man hasn't already said what I wanted you all to understand, that these creatures don't want to hurt us! I mean, do they even look harmful to you?" The yetis smiled nervously at the humans, trying to prove Brenda's point. And she was kinda right, they didn't look like they wanted to do anything bad to anyone. I mean, one of them had a person on his shoulder for a couple of minutes now, and he was completely fine!

"I don't know about you, but I'm not just gonna judge these yetis by their looks! So I'm with them!" Brenda announced, the officers couldn't believe what they'd just heard her say! But none of them were more jaw-dropped than the SWAT team! Their college that they'd worked with for _years_ were suddenly choosing a different side? That was not what they'd expected!

"So you're saying that they never really had anything bad they wanted to do to us?" A pilot suddenly asked as he stepped out of the crowd.

"Yes! That's what we've been trying to tell you!" Brenda said irritated, first _now_ people were starting to get what they'd told them?!

Migo's eyes widened, it was that same Smallfoot that had come up to the mountain just a few days ago! And he looked like he was about to get on their side as well!

The pilot looked around for a moment before making his big decision.

"Well, I guess I don't see a reason _not_ to trust them then, I'm with them too!" The pilot said proudly, walking over to Brenda and the yetis.

Migo, Percy and Meechee were really starting to think that they had a positive chance of getting more and more people on their side. And to the cops' and SWAT team members' surprise, they did. Within a short moment, the rest of the village walked through the officers and out to the yetis and finally meet them! Migo and Percy's jaw had dropped below the ground! They did it! They finally made a ceasefire from all of this fear and confusion between the two kinds! People walked over to the yetis, wanting to understand them and actually get to know them! They were finally gonna accept each other!

Brenda turned around to face Percy on Migo's shoulder, and nodded to him with satisfaction. Percy smiled at her gratefully and soon after, nodded back at her.

Then Migo turned his head to face Percy, and smiled to him with great appreciation.

"Thank you, Percy." Migo said before lifting a finger up to Percy and rubbed his friend's head playfully. Percy laughed and tried to shove his finger away, but Migo wasn't done yet! He gently pushed Percy down in the palm of his hand and started wiggling his finger wildly on Percy's stomach, giving him ticklish a belly rub! Migo knew his Smallfoot laughed very much whenever someone tickled him, so he only did it just enough to make sure Percy knew that he was very grateful for that he saved his entire kind. Percy was squirming rapidly in his yeti friend's hand, laughing hysterically!

"No! No! Stop it! Ahahahahahah!" Percy said between the laughs.

Brenda watched in amusement from the ground, laughing slightly now and then. It was super cute to see somebody just letting a yeti tickle them like that!

Meechee then spotted her, and bend down to greet her.

"Hi there!" Meechee said while giving a little wave to her, Brenda jumped as she saw Meechee being only a few inches from her face suddenly.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" Meechee said with an apologetical tone, she then moved her big hand behind Brenda who had fallen down on the snow, and gently pushed her back up on her feet.

"Aww, you're so pretty!" Meechee said as she saw Brenda's face up close. Brenda was surprised with the sudden compliment, but it wasn't like she minded it.

"Thanks, so are you." Brenda said, which made Meechee very happy. And Meechee was also a very beautiful yeti, so they were both amazed by the looks of each other!

When Migo was finally finished with giving Percy a belly rub, Gwangi suddenly grabbed him from Migo's side. He pulled him into a warm hug, into his thick and curly fur. Percy let out a sigh of contentment as the big purple yeti held him against his warm and soft fur. He was basically pushed against a warm and curly teddy bear!

Though it didn't last long before he was in Kolka's hands. She pulled him into an even tighter hug!

"Thank you! Thank you so much! I love you!" Kolka cooed while squishing Percy's face with two big fingers. Percy laughed slightly.

"Don't mention it, sweetie." Percy said as he held Kolka's two fingers while gently pushing them down, carefully trying to make her let go of his face. She seemed to understand his need for personal space, so she put him down gently short after. Percy then walked over to Brenda.

"Hey, I'm sorry what was your name?" Percy asked her while waving a little.

"I'm Brenda, Brenda Baxter. And you were... Percy right?" Brenda asked, remembering that the yetis had said his name a couple of times.

"Yeah, Percy Patterson." He said. Meechee noticed the two of them talking, her first thought was that they were in love, but they seemed to have just met each other, so it was probably a little too forward.

But they seemed to enjoy each other's company, so there was a chance!

"Uhm, Meechee." Thorp said suddenly to her sister, walking up next to her, with a seemingly discouraged feeling inside.

"Oh, right!" Meechee said slapping her forehead, "Brother, as promised..." Meechee was pulling Thorp by the arm and into the crowd, searching for something. Suddenly, they both noticed someone with a tall, brown braid sticking up. Thorp recognized it immediately, and started to panic, but Meechee kept pulling him along.

"Thorp, meet Nafia." Meechee said as they reached their destination in front of Thorp's first and only crush. Nafia looked at Thorp and started to blush a little.

"Hi Thorp," Nafia said nervously, "Uhm, your sister's told me a lot about you, and... I think you're... kind of cute. I... always have." she admitted. Thorp's jaw dropped at that moment. Had his childhood crush liked him back all these years without him realizing it? He had very mixed emotions, but mostly he felt happier than ever. Meechee watched from the side and wheezed in happiness for her brother.

"Nafia, I..." Thorp tried to form the words, but he was completely speechless. "You... we..."

"Thorp..." Nafia said with a careful and concerned tone. Thorp coughed before continuing to speak.

"Nafia. I've always wanted to be with you, I just... never really knew how to show it, you know." Thorp said lifting his shoulders. "I guess I'm just trying to say... if you have time someday, would you like to go out with me?" He cringed, expecting to get awfully rejected. But instead, he found Nafia's soft smile directed at him.

"Thorp," she walked over to him, looking deeply into his eyes. "Nothing would make me happier." She said, and then blushed once again. A smile widened on Thorp's face as this happened. A smile that he never, _ever_ wanted to go away.

Meanwhile, Percy and Brenda had walked around and talked for a few minutes, when they suddenly bumped into Migo with a yelp. Percy managed to stop himself from falling, but Brenda slipped and stumbled backwards, landing on the snow.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Migo apologized, bending down and holding his hand out to help her up. "Here, let me help you." Migo said before bringing his hand behind Brenda, gently pushing her up on her feet again.

"Thanks." Brenda said when she was standing up.

"Wait, you two haven't really met each other yet, have you?" Percy asked, "Brenda, Migo. Migo, Brenda." Percy gestured to each of them as he said their names.

"Great to meet you, Brenda. It was really nice of you to stick up for us before, we're all very grateful." Migo said while rubbing Brenda's head gently. Brenda laughed at the fact that the yetis seemed to see all humans as pets, it was almost adorable.

"Great to meet you too, Migo. It was really no big deal." She said, discreetly waving Migo's finger away in humility. Migo smiled in disagreement.

"It was to us." He said, motioning to Gwangi and Kolka who were standing next to him.

They both turned to face Brenda, giving her sweet looks. Kolka sent an exited and happy expression, waving to her while doing so. And Gwangi didn't even have to do anything, the calmness of his thankful smile said it all. Brenda softly smiled back at them.

Percy smiled up at Migo, happy to know that the two of them could be friends without anyone being scared of him anymore, of _any_ of the yetis. Now that the humans of that village would take the chances to get to know these creatures more, and get to _like_ them, they would accept each other way easier.

Without having to divide the two worlds because of fear, and _learn_ about each other's worlds instead, yetis and humans would finally be able to live together, in peace.

 **The End**

 **Thank you all so very very much for having the patience and time to get to the end of this story, I know I uploaded this a little late, but I've had times this month where I just didn't have the time to keep writing. It has all been very tiring and I hope the chapter didn't get too sloppy or random because of it, I'm just glad you all followed to the end. Have great day everyone! :-)**


End file.
